Humphrey The Alpha
by FrostyEquinox
Summary: When Humphrey wants to marry Kate, Eve puts a stop to it. In her eyes Humphrey isn't fit to be Kates mate because he isn't strong enough to protect her or their future pups, Forcing Humphrey to become an Alpha and what better way to do this than to go to Alpha school. But not all is what it seems in Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy Chapter 1!**

"But Mom why?!"

"I'm sorry Kate, but if you are to marry Humphrey, he needs to know how to protect you!"

The conversation between these two tan furred wolves had lasted all day. It was an argument over if Humphrey should go through Alpha training or not.

Humphrey walked into the den as the den as the two of them were bickering.

"Kate, I want to do the training." He said softly as possible, as to not agitate either of them and to show he was serious.

"But Humph..." Kate was distraught with a frown upon her face.

"I know I'll be gone for a couple of months, but in the end it's what's best for the both of us. If you were to ever get into trouble like with the bears you'd need someone to defend you more."

Kate only nodded and stared at the floor with a frown. Eve patted her back for comfort. Eve spoke.

"Kate, all me and Humphrey want is the best for you, even though I hate to think it, if you had pups one day, who would protect them? Humphrey. You know why?"

Kate nodded no.

"Because he's going to become an Alpha, but that won't make him any different. He'll still be the fun loving Omega you fell in love with, just stronger and more agile. He won't even need to do alpha duties, his only duty would be to protect you."

Humphrey walked up to Kate and hugged her, she hugged back and they shared a quick kiss.

"Ahem."

They both immediately stopped and blushed as they turned to face Eve.

"Alpha school starts tomorrow morning Humphrey. Winston will meet you at the packs edge in the morning. I'll give you too some time alone, but no funny business."

And with that Eve left the alpha den leaving the two lovers alone.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes."

"Do you really wanna do this?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you Kate."

Kate smiled and kissed him. They both laid down, Kate curled up into a ball at Humphrey's side and Humphrey lay on his stomach with his head on his paws and his eyes closed.

(The Next Morning; Edge Of United Pack)

"I assume you've said your goodbyes?" Asked a stern looking Winston.

"Yes, of course." Replied an eager Humphrey.

"Great. Let us begin our walk. This will take us two days to make while walking, one and a half if we run. Your choice."

"Walking is fine with me Sir."

"Humphrey, how many time must I tell you? Call me Winston."

"Yes Sir. I mean Winston!"

Winston chuckled at this and began walking through the forest, Humphrey followed suit, staying a few yards or so away from Winston. Some hours into the excruciating long walk Winston broke the silence.

"You what's weird Humphrey?"

"What's weird Sir? Winston!"

Winston smiled and shook his head.

"It seems like only yesterday I took Kate on this walk. Never did I ever think I'd be walking her soon to be Omega mate to do Alpha training."

"That is weird."

Upon saying this the pair had arrived at a meadow with a small pond in the middle. The two decided to stop here for a couple of minutes to rest. Humphrey went up to the pond to drink from it. Suddenly something struck him on the back and he fell over and howled in pain.

"Oh, I didn't think I hurt the coyote that badly."

Garth extended his paw out to Humphrey for him to grab onto to. Humphrey accepted with one paw still on his side where Garth hit him.

"Garth? What the hell? What was that for?!"

Winston stepped towards Humphrey, and spoke,"Lesson one of Alpha training. Always be prepared for anything, always be on high alert."

"Couldn't you have just told me?"

"Where is the fun in that?"

For the next hour or so the three of them practiced Humphrey's senses. Humphrey would walk out into the meadow and up to pond, basically a repeat, and Humphrey would have to dodge Garth's attacks. To say the least, it didn't fair Humphrey well and most times he was hit by Garth and had to restart the process, but on the most recent try the outcome was very different.

So as usual, Humphrey walked up to the pond and drank. Garth then kept from the bushes, Humphrey out of nowhere had the sudden urge to dodge the attack. Humphrey jumped to the side and into the pond, Garth landed on his face and looked around dumbfounded.

"Humphrey?" Garth asked.

"Here! In the water! A little help?"

"Sure thing coyote."

Garth got up and extended his paw out to Humphrey for the second time today. Humphrey got out of the water and shook his fur dry like a dog. It was at this time Winston emerged from the shadows of the trees.

"Good work, tomorrow we will work on not landing in the water but for now...Excellent work Humphrey. Now it is time for the real rest."

"So I can lay down?"

Winston only nodded. With that Humphrey fell to the ground, not even trying to brace for impact, and passed out.

(United Pack; Alpha Den; Western Side)

"Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight Kate."

A few minutes of silence pass.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Garth? Cause I'm missing Humphrey like crazy."

"You have no idea. We only just got married a week ago and he already left, but I guess it was for a good cause."

"Yeah..." Kate said trailing off.

"You know Humphrey will be alright, Right?"

"It's not that I'm afraid he'll be safe, I mean of course I'm worried if he's safe or not, but what worries me more is that he might not be the same Humphrey I fell in love with."

"Kate."

"Yeah?"

"Remember what Mom used to say? Don't judge a wolf by its fur?"

Lily rolled over facing the den wall.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

(Meadow With Winston, Garth, And Humphrey; The next morning.)

Winston and Garth stood in front of Humphrey, whom stood in front of the pond facing them.

"Ok for today's sense heightening lesson you shall hunt something down. By this I mean for you to bring breakfest for all three of us. If you fail to do this within the hour you will be forced to do repeat of yesterday's lesson until lunch where you will have a second attemp. Any questions?"

Humphrey nodded no.

"Begin."

With this information in paw Humphrey took off towards the forest. He began by staying low to the ground for he figured this would help his situation. After a few minutes of hard concentration he had put together his plan. Stay low and wait for something to pass by.

Humphrey waited for about ten minutes and he heard nothing nor did he see anything of use towards himself and his case.

Humphrey started to worry. Many things flowed through his head.

'I don't want to do that again'

'what if I fail?'

'what will they say?'

'what will they think?'

'no'

'stay positive'

Humphrey decided he'd have better luck if he moved to a more open area, he was right. Humphrey found a clearing with short grass, no trees, and huge buck standing there in all its glory.

The buck was huge maybe three times the size of Humphrey and it's antlers were even wider than it. Humphrey knew this was a suicide mission, but he decided that there was no shame in trying, and this was the only thing that was close to food for what seemed like miles.

Humphrey got into position and stalked it, the buck was now only ten yards away.

Humphrey preped himself in his head.

'Remember how Garth got you, he jumped as high as he could and dived at you. Now apply that to this'

He was ready.

The buck leaned down to eat some grass on the clearing floor, Humphrey took this as the best opportunity to strike and he was yet again correct. The buck hadn't even seen Humphrey coming, so when Humphrey bit into his neck the force toppled him over breaking the buck's back. Humphrey let go when he realized that the buck was now paralyzed.

The buck's eyes stared deep into Humphrey's soul, begging for mercy, and Humphrey gave it to him, by snapping his neck and ending the buck's life. Humphrey lifted his muzzle into the air and howled sorrowfully for the beast's passing.

(The Meadow; Winston And Garth)

"I wonder what's keeping him?"

"Would you like me to look Sir?"

"No, he still has some time left, and I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

Humphrey's howl filled the air and their ears. The pair looked at one another then to the sky. They then ran towards the source at top speed. When they arrived at the clearing they were certainly surprised to say the least. It's not everyday you see an Omega carrying a full grown buck in his mouth.

"Ahem."

Humphrey turned around and dropped the buck from his mouth to see Winston and Garth staring at him. Garth stepped forward, half shocked, half nervous.

"Coyote...did you? How? What?"

Winston smiled and stepped forward towards Humphrey putting an arm around him.

"Garth, I believe our Alpha in training here has gotten us breakfest."

Winston shook Humphrey and laughed. He then bit into one side of the buck, but let it fall, when he saw both Garth and Humphrey staring at him with confused expressions.

"You two gonna stand there all day or are you gonna help me carry this back to the meadow?"

(The Meadow; Two hours later)

"Lunch!?"

"Yes, Lunch."

"But I got breakfest..."

"And now you will get us Lunch."

"But Winston..."

"No buts! Same rules as before starting now!"

Humphrey sighed and ran towards the forest. At this point Humphrey wasn't sure how much more his body could take. Training from the night before and taking down that buck took a lot out of him, but now he had to get lunch!? With breakfest he got lucky in finding something to eat, and when the buck pretty much killed itself. He pondered if the same would happen again and he'd be lucky in finding food for the three of them.

Maybe he would be. Humphrey stumbled across a rabbit hole. He poked his head and saw three fully aged snow white rabbits. Perfect! Humphrey reached his paw in to grab one. Big mistake on his part.

"Ahhhh!"

One rabbit had bitten him. Humphrey fell back and landed on the ground as the rabbits from the hole scurried away in fear.

After this Humphrey searched for the rest of the time he had left, but had no luck whatsoever in finding anything worth eating.

Humprehy returned to the meadow defeated and was forced by Winston to do a repeat of last nights exercise. This time however, Humphrey didn't mess up each time, granted he still did mess up from time to time, but not as much!

A few hours had passed and the sky began to become dark as the sun faded away creating a beautiful sunset. At this point the exercise was over and Humphrey was looking out over the horizon through the trees and at the sunset. Winston approached him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Winston asked.

"Definitely."

"You know what else would be beautiful right now Humphrey?"

"What Sir? I mean Winston!"

"Dinner. And I know just the wolf that wants to get it for me."

"Garth?"

"Nope."

"Me?"

"Yep!"

"Oh no..."

"Oh...Yes."

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1! I put a lot of hard work into this first chapter and it would mean the world to me if you would review and allow me to know your opinions! Anyways...**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

"Down!"

"One Sir."

"Down!"

"Two Sir."

Over the past couple of weeks Humphrey had gotten a lot better. He was now stronger and faster than he was before, he still wasn't as strong as Garth, but if they were to fight Humphrey wouldn't go down easy. He has also become much better at preforming various exercises like we see here with log squats.

"Down!"

"Twenty Sir!"

With that Humphrey threw the log off his back and shook his fur.

"That it for today Winston?"

"Yes Humphrey you may rest now."

Humphrey nodded and smiled. He took off running out of the forest and back into the Meadow at which he had originally arrived at, at the beginning of his journey in becoming an Alpha. The Meadow, yet still having same appearance, had but one difference. Humphrey's den was now implicated right into the floor a few meters away from the pond that he had spent many a hour practicing his senses at.

Humphrey's den was no bigger than the pond beside it for it only needed one inhabitant. Humphrey. As a part of Humphrey's training he had to learn to live and sustain life alone without the help of other wolves. So whilst Garth and Winston camped out a little ways away into the forest, Humphrey had to be alone.

Humphrey shortly arrived at his den and walked inside and laid down, putting his head on his paws. Humphrey slowly closed his eyes to fall asleep, but something disturbing had kept him awake. He felt the presence of another wolf.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Humphrey stood up and looked around outside the den. *Whack*. Something hit Humphrey right on the head.

"Ow, what the heck?" Humphrey questioned while holding his head.

"How many times has Winston told you too always be on your toes?"

"Garth?"

Humphrey removed his paws from his aching head and looked at Garth, who stood on his den.

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?"

"Winston wanted me to tell you that tonight Winston and I will be heading back to the United Packs to let them know your progress or whatever."

"Alright...So...I'll be alone?"

"That's the point, it's a test. Not hard one, just be alive when we get back."

"Yeah I get the gist of it."

Garth then jumped down from the den and headed into the forest, but he paused not looking back and spoke.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

And with that Garth leapt into the forest and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

(Garth and Winston; Some hours later)

"You think he's alright?"

"Of course I do Garth. There isn't a thing to worry about. For one he is hiding in one of the most secluded spots in all of Canada, and two I don't know of a single wolf that would just go searching for him for no reason."

Garth simply nodded and continued walking side by side with Winston. Being that they were both Alphas, neither of them were very much tired, and had been non stop walking for what felt like hours to Garth.

"Are we close Sir?" Garth asked.

"Actually here we are, and just in time too. Right in the morning Everyone should be at breakfest right now."

Garth and Winston walked over to the feeding grounds, all the wolves were too busy eating to notice them so Winston howled, letting them know that they had returned.

"What's that white blur running right for me?" Garth asked squinting his eyes.

"I believe that's your mate."

And then the white blur ran right into Garth. Putting him on the ground.

"Garth!"

"Lily!"

(The Meadow; Same Time)

Humphrey awoke and rubbed his eyes clean of eye dust. He stood up, yawned and walked outside his den to greet the morning Sun.

"Well I'd better hunt for breakfest."

Humphrey walked out of the den and into forest that Garth had disappeared into hours before.

Hunphrey walked around for a couple of minutes without finding anything to eat.

"So it's gonna be one of those days is it? Great."

Upon saying this he stumbled across a rabbit hole.

"Not falling for that one again."

Hunphrey sat into a hunting position a few meters away from the hole and decided it'd be best if he'd wait for some sort of activity, but after a few more minutes of nothing he sighed.

"It's gonna be a long day..."

(United Packs; Minutes Before Garth and Winston's arrival)

The white furred wolf awoke with a jolt.

"Oh Kate you scared me."

"Sorry I just thought you should know that Garth and Dad are almost here."

"Really!? Wait? What about Humphrey?"

Kate's upbeat expression faded.

"Kate...I'm..."

"No don't be sorry it's okay, he has to stay and I understand that."

Lily stood up from where she sat and hugged her sister. A few moments into the embrace, a howl rang out through the packs.

"Go get'em."

Lily then ran right towards the source of the howl at a dead sprint. Only when she arrived at the feeding grounds did she see him at the other end. Garth. Lily sped up and ran right for him and into him, putting him on the ground and Lily on top.

"Garth!"

"Lily!"

They then shared kiss that lasted quite a bit before they realized Winston was right there next to them. When they stopped both had embarrassed expressions and if they didn't have fur you would probably see them blushing.

Winston only chuckled at this and walked in the direction of the Alpha Den. On the way to the den Lily and Garth leaned on each other and whispered little love things into one another's ears. When they got to the den they were fretted to tan furred wolves. Kate and Eve.

Eve smiled and walked up to Winston where they shared a hug. Kate than took her turn and hugged her father and lastly Lily was hugged. After they all hugged each one of them sat down in the den in a circle.

Eve was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Allow me to ask the question that's on all our minds. How is Humphrey's training going?"

Winston and Garth then began to tell them everything of Humphrey's journey in becoming an Alpha. From the first to right before they left. The three females listened in intense interest, but Kate was the most interested, not once during the story did she look away or down, or even close her eyes for extended periods of time. Near the end Garth realized Winston had forgotten part of what happened during the first few hours of Humphrey going under training.

"Winston I believe you forgot, one tiny little detail of what happened."

"Wait what happened?" Kate barged in.

"The coyote may or may not have taken down a full grown buck on his first hunt."

"WHAT?!" Kate exploded with her eyes wide.

Lily and Eve's jaws both dropped and looked at Winston to see if what Garth said was true.

"Yes, what Garth said is true."

"Wait Kate...are you crying?" Lily asked concerned.

"Y-y-yesssss."

"Why?"

"I'm so proud of him."

(The Meadow; Same Time)

While The wolves of the United Packs were reuniting with one another Humphrey was up to his own antics. Humphrey had fallen asleep whilst waiting for the rabbits to emerge. When he awoke he was shocked to find that each one was out and about around the rabbit hole. He slowly but surely got back into hunting position and stalked the two rabbits before him.

"Your mine." He whispered.

Humphrey jumped at both, but landed on one so Humphrey bit the jugular and killed quick and he let the other rabbit hop away into the forest. Humphrey then ate his meal in the little clearing.

After his meal he walked home to his den and sighed. He was alone and bored.

"Guess I'll just wait it out." He thought out loud.

Hunphrey then once again, floated off into dream land.

(A few Meters outside the Meadow; Night)

"Sir He's alone."

"And defenseless."

"Oh and sleeping!"

"You think I don't know that!? You idiots shut up before he hears us!" The supposed head wolf listened to hear if Humphrey was stirring awake."Alright here's the plan fools. David, you are to wait with me, Sam you flank in case Jag fails to knock him out. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." They all replied in unison.

"Good, move out and be silent."

Each of wolf moved into position and The Head Wolf nodded at Jag to move forward. So he did and silently stalked up to Humphrey's den. Upon entering Jag saw Humphrey sleeping soundly.

"Too easy."

Humphrey's eyes shot open and he stood up only to look Jag right in the eyes.

"Who are..." Humphrey didn't finish.

Jag uppercutted Humphrey and he hit the back of the den hard. Jag then walked up to Humphrey.

"Sorry about that bro, but I needed to make it believable. I'm Jag, I'll explain the rest later."

Jag extended his paw out for Humphrey to grab and Humphrey examined him. He was an all black wolf with emerald green eyes. Humphrey accepted the lift up but instead of being friendly, Humphrey rammed into Jag with his shoulder and Jag flew out of the den and into the pond outside.

Upon seeing this Sam ran over to the den saw Humphrey. Sam swung a punch at him but Humphrey dodged it and punched Sam in the chest. Sam fell to the den floor wheezing and gasping for air. In the time that this happened Jag had escaped the pond.

"I guess I kinda deserved that, and nice knock out. Alright come on dude let's go!"

"I'll go on one condition. Tell me, Who are you!?"

"Names Jag. I'm your brother. Now let's go, The Head Wolf is gonna come for us any second now, trust me please."

"Wha...?"

"I don't have time for this."

Jag then walked up to Humphrey and chopped at his neck, making Humphrey paralyzed.

"Nice work Jag, now hand'em over."

"Aw Crap."

(The United Packs; Same Time)

"Well I guess we'll be off."

They all hugged goodbye and Garth and Winston started the trek back to Humphrey.

"Ready for the Long haul?"

"I guess."

"What's wrong Son?"

"I have this pit in my stomach, something isn't right."

"I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe your just hungry?"

"Yeah that's probably it. I'll live though, we can keep walking."

Winston nodded and patted his back. And thus they continued the long haul towards The Meadow.

(The Meadow; Same Time)

"Jag I said hand him over."

Jag only starred. But not a normal stare. It was a stare of measurement, Jag was measuring his odds of winning this fight. So he looked at the cons first.

They Are two of them.

One of them is Head Wolf.

They are better trained.

And the pros?

None.

"Great." Jag said aloud.

"what?"

"Nothing, allow me to carry him Sir, wouldn't want to spoil your look."

Head Wolf squinted his eyes and examined Jag's expression.

"Ha ha ha! That's my boy! You always know what to say alright David pick up the failure and let's get out of this Hell hole."

Head Wolf and David both turned toward the exit and ignored Jag to walk out of the small cramped den. Jag took too the opportunity. Jag dropped Humphrey quietly and walked close up behind David and tripped him by sliding his forearm into his feet forcing David to drop Sam on the Head Wolf creating a tangle and cluster of mess and arguments over what happened. While these wolves were distracted Jag slid Humphrey back onto his back and took off running.

(Unkown Location; Jag and Humphrey; The Next Morning)

Humphrey began to stir awake.

"Where am I?"

"Ah your awake."

"I asked a question." Humphrey stated while still laying down on his back.

"I see, Welcome to The Southwestern Pack of Jasper, and as you know. I am Jag."

"Why am I here?"

"Jeez always with the questions. Alright your in My den in the southwestern part of Jasper."

"I thought you said it was a pack? And you said you were my brother?"

"The pack was a joke, I'm a loner. And yes I am."

"But how?"

"This is going to be difficult to explain, ok Humphrey listen to me. Alright we are brothers of the same father but not the same mother. You see the way our pack works is that The Head Wolf, our Dad, is the only one who is alllowed to mate with the Females or mate in general."

"What!? You expect me to belie..."

"No I don't, nor do I care to hear it dude."

Humphrey sighed.

"Alright let's say this is true, why does 'dad' need me. Oh and also I was told my parents died in a wild fire by the pack I'm truly from."

"Lies man, lies. He wants you because you were supposed to be his successor."

(The Meadow; Garth and Winston; Morning Arrival)

"Finally were here!" Garth said relieved.

"Humphrey!" Winston called out walking towards the den.

"Hunphrey?" He called again.

Both wolves were very surprised to find the den completely empty.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Coyote! You out there!"

"Garth his scent, it's here…combined with…oh no this isn't good."

"What? What is it?"

"Southern wolves. I smell them, we need to run now!"

The too began to take off towards the forest and Humphrey's scent.

Suddenly the wolves known as Sam and David stopped them.

"Your not running anywhere without a fight old man."

(The United Packs; The Alpha Den; Lily and Kate)

After Garth and Winston left, things in the pack began to die down and eventually all things went back into regular schedule. However two wolves in particular were having the day off, relaxing in the Alpha Den.

"Hey Lily."

"Yeah Kate."

"You wanna do something Humphrey showed me?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Logsledding."

"Uh I don't know it sounds dangerous."

"Oh come on don't let the Alpha out-Omega you."

"Fine, I'll go."

The two walked to decent sized hill and started searching for a log. Eventually Lily found one and they decided it was good enough for use. The set up on the tip of the hill and took off, they slowly picked up speed and Kate was barely dodging trees and boulders. This made Lily nervous, so she decided to speak up. But for them to hear each other they had to yell.

"Hey Kate!"

"Yeah! Woo! This is so much fun! What is it sis?"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea with what I have!"

"What do you have!?"

"Pups!"

"What!?"

"Kate! I'm pregnant!"

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Thanks for all the support I got on the last chapter! Hope you liked the Triple cliffhanger! Lol. Anyways thanks again and...**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait!**

(The United Packs; The Alpha Den; Lily and Kate)

After Garth and Winston left, things in the pack began to die down and eventually all things went back into regular schedule. However two wolves in particular were having the day off, relaxing in the Alpha Den.

"Hey Lily."

"Yeah Kate."

"You wanna do something Humphrey showed me?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Logsledding."

"Uh I don't know it sounds dangerous."

"Oh come on don't let the Alpha out-Omega you."

"Fine, I'll go."

The two walked to decent sized hill and started searching for a log. Eventually Lily found one and they decided it was good enough for use. The set up on the tip of the hill and took off, they slowly picked up speed and Kate was barely dodging trees and boulders. This made Lily nervous, so she decided to speak up. But for them to hear each other they had to yell.

"Hey Kate!"

"Yeah! Woo! This is so much fun! What is it sis?"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea with what I have!"

"What do you have!?"

"Pups!"

"What!?"

"Kate! I'm pregnant!"

Kate let this sink in for a moment and then slammed her paw outside the log and began to create friction slowing the log down, but this hurt Kate's paw. She stopped trying to stop the log and yelped in pain as she stopped pulling her paw away. She examined it as the log still moved down hill at a decent pace, still building speed.

"Kate! Are you okay?!"

"I'm bleeding bad! I'm not sure I can sto..."

Her sentence was cut short. With no one steering the log it lost control and rammed head first into a nearby tree sending both females flying.

(The Southwestern Pack; Jag's den; Humphrey and Jag)

"This is going to be difficult to explain, ok Humphrey listen to me. Alright we are brothers of the same father but not the same mother. You see the way our pack works is that The Head Wolf, our Dad, is the only one who is alllowed to mate with the Females or mate in general."

"What!? You expect me to belie..."

"No I don't, nor do I care to hear it dude."

Humphrey sighed.

"Alright let's say this is true, why does 'dad' need me. Oh and also I was told my parents died in a wild fire by the pack I'm truly from."

"Lies man, lies. He wants you because you were supposed to be his successor."

"I'm his what?!" Humphrey screamed.

"Successor, basically you're next in line to the throne dude."

Hunphrey processed this information and sighed.

"This can't be happening..."

Humphrey said looking down pawing at some dirt.

"Oh trust me...it's happening."

The two then heard something unexpected, a scream and cry for help. The pair looked at each other then out of the den.

"I know that scream." Humphrey stated. "You said we were Soutwest right?"

Hunprhey asked standing up, preparing to run out the den.

"Yeah we are, good to know you were actually listening."

Hunphrey then booked it out of the den, sprinting westward, this left Jag dumbfounded.

"Hey! Wait up! Sweet wolf Jesus he's fast."

Jag said to himself sprinting off towards Humphrey. When he managed to make it to his side he yelled to Humphrey.

"Where are we going?!"

"I know that scream!"

Jag began to think to himself. "Where are we going? Why is he so sure of himself? I'm supposed to be in charge here! I could easily take him out...Nah I'll let him be, this should be interesting."

Soon enough the pair made it to the bottom of an extremely steep hill. At the bottom of the hill where Humphrey and Jag were, was an upside down log. Humphrey was the first to notice it and ran up to it. He took the log in both paws grabbing it on it's side and tried pushing it out of the mud, but it was stuck. This frustrated Humphrey. He then grabbed the side again but this time he pulled, and with a scream the log unhinged from the mud and flew a couple meters away shattering on a tree. When Humphrey looked at what was under it he stood wide eyed, shocked and speechless. Jag ran to his side.

"Holy Wolf Jesus..." Jag said wide eyed. "You know them...?" Jag asked softly.

"Yeah...I know them...Lily and...Kate...My mate..."

(The Meadow; Garth and Winston; Morning Arrival)

"Finally were here!" Garth said relieved.

"Humphrey!" Winston called out walking towards the den.

"Hunphrey?" He called again.

Both wolves were very surprised to find the den completely empty.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Coyote! You out there!"

"Garth his scent, it's here…combined with…oh no this isn't good."

"What? What is it?"

"Southern wolves. I smell them, we need to run now!"

The two began to take off towards the forest and Humphrey's scent.

Suddenly the wolves known as Sam and David stopped them.

"Your not running anywhere without a fight old man."

Winston and Garth both halted and stared them down. Garth stepped forward.

"We don't have time for this, move now."

David and Sam looked at each then back to Garth and Winston and busted out laughing.

"Y-you really think it's goons b-be that easy." David said while laughing.

Garth growled and stepped up close to David and looked him in the eye with a death stare.

"Move...NOW!" Garth barked and birds scared from the bark flew out of the trees and up into the sky. David and Sam both began shaking as Garth continued to stare them down. The pair of southerners eventually moved to the side letting Garth and Winston pass. Winston had a surprised look on his face.

"I wasn't aware you wanted to find Humphrey that badly." Winston said with an eyebrow raised.

"Just because...I call him coyote...and I give him a hard time, doesn't mean I don't love him like a brother."

Winston smiled and chuckled and walked by Garth. This moment of peace was short lived as the wolf known as Sam jumped on Garths back and bit into him. Garth fell with a yelp. Tha fall knocked off Sam and he got got up to stand next to David. Garth got up and stood next to Winston still holding the spot where he was bit.

"Like we said, not without a fight."

Winston sighed.

"Fine if it's a fight you want. A fight. You shall get." Winston said getting into an attacking position. "Why don't you sit this out Son." He said to Garth. Garth nodded from pain and fell son the ground cleanching his back.

David and Sam both had smirks on their faces and were pretty much thinking the same thing. "This is gonna be so easy."

David lunged a punch at Winston and Winston simply dodged by leaning to the side. Winston grabbed his paw and bent it upward with a loud crack. Winston had broken David's paw. David fell grasping his paw and whimpering. Sam was stunned. He slowly backed away before taking off into the forest. Winston sighed and examined Garth.

"You'll be fine, he didn't bite that hard." Garth nodded and stood up and the two began following Humphrey's scent once more. But something stopped them.

"P-please! Please help me!" David said while crying and screaming, if you saw him you could tell he was in a lot of pain.

Winston stopped in his tracks and sighed again. Garth looked at him suspiciously.

"Do we help him Sir?"

"You know what, yeah let's help him. He's a southerner. He can tell us, useful information." He said softly.

Garth nodded in agreement and ran over to David.

"Looks like you're coming with us...uhhhh...I don't believe I know your name."

"It's David."

(Back with Humphrey and Jag)

"You're what?!"

"My mate..."

Humphrey was still shocked.

"Dude, we should help them. Like. Now! They are passed out! We need a healer!"

Humphrey only looked on at his mate. Her beautiful tan fur had been mangled and had become dirty. She was also bruised up, as was Lily, but Kate seemed to have it worse. Kate had used her body to shield Lily on impact.

"You're right..." Humphrey said, and he picked up Kate, but not before moving some of her mane out of her eyelids and whispering.

"I love you Kate."

Jag didn't really pay any attention to this as he was picking up Lily and placing her on his back. Humphrey did the same with his mate.

"Where's the closest pack?" Humphrey asked Jag.

"The United Packs."

"Perfect."

And with that they took running towards the pack, with the females in tow.

(The United Packs; Alpha Den; Eve and Hutch)

"Anything?" Asked a worried Eve.

"I'm sorry Eve, we can't find your daughters anywhere. We searched the whole territory." Hitch responded looking down.

"Please Hutch...you have to keep looking..."

Hutch nodded and ran out of the den. Eve fell to the ground and began to cry as soon as he left. But suddenly, two wolves charged into the den and scared her.

"Eve!"

"Humphrey?!" She asked before passing out.

"Oh no!" He said sliding Kate off his back and running up to the tan furred wolf known as Eve.

"What's wrong?" Jag asked.

"She's the pack healer! And she's just passed out!"

Jag slid Lily off his back.

"I know how to wake them up."

"Them?! I only need Eve awake!"

"Where's you nearest water source?"

"What?! Why the hell..."

"Don't wanna hear it, just tell me."

"Go straight till you hit a boulder and go left, huge lake, you can't miss it."

"Thanks."

Hunprhey fell to the floor as Jag ran out. "This day just keeps getting better and better." Humphrey said tearing up with his face in his paws. He looked over to Kate.

"Oh Kate...what happened to you...?" He asked quietly nuzzling her check with tears falling from his face into her fur.

(Back with Garth, Winston, and David)

The trio had been walking for quite some time now. After Garth had snapped David's paw back into place he began to walk normal again. The trip for them was going smoothly till they came to a fork in Humphrey's scent trail.

"Sir, there's two different trails."

"Just follow whichever ones is freshest."

Garth nodded and kept moving. The time with this trio had been awkward to say the least. David kept to himself in the back, and Winston talked with Garth by his side. David never really said much. All they had seen him do was stare downward and follow behind them slowly. One would think he was a zombie from the slight limp and vacant stare he had.

After a few more minutes of walking the trio arrived at the same hill basin as Jag and Humphrey.

"Winston sir!"

"What is it Garth?" Winston trotted over.

"You smell that..?"

"Oh no...Kate and Lily..."

"There's also blood..."

Winston only looked up at him and then and they stared at each other confused and scared.

"We need to go! Now!" Winston stated.

"David can't run."

"Carry him then!"

Garth ran over to David and picked him up. Much to Garth's surprise, he wasn't that heavy and was really thin. Thinking about it, David looked malnourished. Garth shook his head and said to himself.

"Focus Garth."

They then ran off into the forest heading towards the United Packs following he scents left behind from Humphrey and Jag.

 **End of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait! Life has been a little crazy this past few months but I'm ready to get back to this story! So don't fret just yet! Anyways**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

Humphrey fell to the floor next to kate as Jag ran out. "This day just keeps getting better and better." Humphrey said tearing up with his face in his paws. He looked over to Kate.

"Oh Kate...what happened to you...?" He asked quietly nuzzling her check with tears falling from his face into her fur.

"H-Humphrey?" She asked while slowly opening her eyes.

Hunphrey immediately stood up.

"Kate it's me." He said smiling, his face still wet with tears.

She managed a smile and softly spoke,"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He responded quietly and laid back down next to her.

Kate chuckled as she stared at Humphrey.

"What?" He asked lightly in response to the chuckle.

"Look at you, all muscular now."

Humprhey rolled his eyes, And chuckled.

"I'm not that muscular."

"Well, you're definitely stronger than before."

Across the den another wolf began to stir. Lily. The white wolf stood up and grasped her head.

"Oh...what happened?" She said groggily.

As soon as Humphrey began to answer, Jag slowly walked into the den covered head to toe in water.

Kate looked over at him.

"Who are you?!"

Jag leaned back and raised his paws in defense.

"I'll explain everything." Humphrey said calming Kate down.

(Back with Garth, Winston, and David)

The trio had been walking for quite some time now. After Garth had snapped David's paw back into place he began to walk normal again. The trip for them was going smoothly till they came to a fork in Humphrey's scent trail.

"Sir, there's two different trails."

"Just follow whichever ones is freshest."

Garth nodded and kept moving. The time with this trio had been awkward to say the least. David kept to himself in the back, and Winston talked with Garth by his side. David never really said much. All they had seen him do was stare downward and follow behind them slowly. One would think he was a zombie from the slight limp and vacant stare he had.

After a few more minutes of walking the trio arrived at the same hill basin as Jag and Humphrey.

"Winston sir!"

"What is it Garth?" Winston trotted over.

"You smell that..?"

"Oh no...Kate and Lily..."

"There's also blood..."

Winston only looked up at him and then and they stared at each other confused and scared.

"We need to go! Now!" Winston stated.

"David can't run."

"Carry him then!"

Garth ran over to David and picked him up. Much to Garth's surprise, he wasn't that heavy and was really thin. Thinking about it, David looked malnourished. Garth shook his head and said to himself.

"Focus Garth."

They then ran off into the forest heading towards the United Packs following the scents left behind from Humphrey and Jag.

Running through the forest wasn't easy. Brush, trees and sometimes even animals could be an easy way to trip and fall, but these two Alphas were too focused to care about incoming dangers to unsuspecting paws. Nothing could stop them for they feared the fates of Lily, Kate and even Humphrey, and needed to know what had happened to them, who was this mysterious wolf and why were they all headed towards the United pack?

Their questions would be answered soon enough, they had just arrived at the edge of the United pack.

(Back with Jag, Humphrey, Kate, Lily, and a unconscious Eve)

Hunphrey had just finished telling Kate and Lily all that had happened and so Kate began telling him everything that had happened to herself and Lily.

"I'm so sorry Kate...I should've been there..." Humphrey said leaning his head into Kate's fur.

Slwoly rubbing Humphrey's head Kate spoke,"Dont beat yourself up Humph, I should've been more responsible...it doesn't matter...what matters is that your here now." She finished saying with a smile.

Hunprehy smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Ugh anymore of this sweetness and I think I'll barf." Jag said from across the den.

"Oh yeah sorry Jag forgot you were here, why are you all wet?"

"Don't wanna talk about it...let's just say...my plan didn't go...as planned." He said looking off into the distance.

(Flashback; Jag at the Lake)

"Alright I made it."

Jag said to himself looking at the lake. It was very beautiful. The water was crystal clear and glimmering in the light. Jag sighed at its beauty.

"Not everyday you see something as peaceful as this. Anywyas I better start."

He looked around till he found a tree with peeling bark, he took the peeling part and grasped it in his paws and pulled, pulling it clean off. He then splashed some water on the shore and made a puddle of mud. Using the mud he formed the tree bark into a human like bowl.

"Perfect." He smiled looking at his work.

Holding the bowl in his mouth he went to scoop some water up inside of it, but not was all it seemed for when he went to scoop, something rammed into his back and he went flying into the water.

"Sweet Wolf Jesus!"

*splash*

The once serene water was now tainted and mud clouds flowed through it. Jag came to the surface gasping for air, and as he looked in the direction of where he was once standing he heard giggling and a brown wolf tail that lead off into the forest.

"Whoever you are! Not cool!" Jag said while stepping from the water and shaking his fur as dry as possible like a dog would. With his head down and tail tucked between his legs he made his way back to the Alpha den in sadness and yet confusion, and the more he thought about that mysterious wolf, the more curious he became.

"Why did she push me into the lake?"

"Why was she laughing?"

"And why...did it sound so cute...?

All of these questions flooded Jag's head as he walked back to the den in shame.

(End of Flashback)

"You do realize you just told us everything you were thinking right?" Lily said almost laughing.

"Wiat what?" Jag said in confusion.

"Haha, Jags gotta a little crush on a mystery wolf." Humphrey chuckled out.

Everyone except Jag laughed.

"Whatever." He said and looked away.

"Awww Jag don't be upset we're brothers remember, brothers tease each other."

"Alright fine, but I'll get you back." Jag said chuckling and winked at Humphrey.

"I'm officially terrified now."

Everyone shared the laugh this time putting a smile on everyone's faces, except for of course the one tan furred wolf passed out in the middle of the den.

Their smiles soon faded though as Garth and Winston charged into the den.

"Is everyone okay?!" Both Garth and Winston asked loudly.

"Eve?! What happened to her?"

"Lily!" Garth shouted sliding David off his back and running up to his mate to hug her.

"Everyone calm down!" Humphrey yelled sternly. "I'll explain everything." He said calmer than before.

When Humphrey finished explaing the situation Winston nodded and nuzzled his mate picking her up.

"I'm taking her to the healing den."

Everyone nodded and with that he took off out of the den.

After Winston left the den an awkward silence filled the air.

Breaking the silence Jag spoke,"Well...this is awkward..."

"Yup."

"Mmhmmm."

"Yes very."

All of the others respoded in agreement.

"Welp me and Lily are gonna go to our den." Garth said picking her up and putting her on his back as she hugged him, leaving the den.

"I think I'll go look around the pack. David...wanna come with?" Jag asked motioning towards the exit.

David simply shrugged his shoulders and left the den with Jag. This left only Kate and Humphrey, laying down next to each other on the left side of the den.

"What do you wanna do Kate?"

"Whatever you wanna do." She said while smiling leaning on him.

"Wanna just lay here forever?"

"As long as I'm laying here forever with you...I don't mind."

They both smiled and leaned into each other cuddling, falling asleep.

(Eastern Side of the United pack; Garth and Lily's den; Night)

Lily and Garth sat next to each other in their medium sized den. The den had vines coming from the roof and flowers growing around outside and on the inside a fire was burning made from wood that Garth found.

"Hey Garth."

"Yeah Lily?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Garth sighed and rested his head down on his paws. Lily laid her head on his neck and nuzzled him.

"Hey Garth."

"Yeah Lily?"

"There's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Lily than began thinking.

Do I tell him?

What will he think?

Would it ruin the moment?

"Hey Lily, everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine...just thinking..." She responded softly.

"O-okay." He said laying his head back down.

All the emotions began to overwhelm Lily she couldn't think, she just didn't know what to say or do and then it just came out,

"IM PREGNANT!" She yelled and stood up, hitting her head on the roof of then den.

(Unknown location)

"We're close sir."

"How close are we?"

"Very."

"Good, very Good."

These two wolves stood side by side each other silently stalking through the forest. Staying low to he ground and keeping as quiet as possible, for they didn't want to be caught. After many many hours the pair had come to a stop.

"You smell that sir?"

"Yes...I definitely do. It's Jag." The wolf said very harshly and full of hatred and anger. "The back stabber will pay for screwing with our plans."

"What about David sir?"

"What about him?! You left him back there, and now he's gone with them. He's betrayed us just as much as Jag has. He too will pay for it, you Sam are my last loyal son, I swear if you betray me, I will not waste a second killing you for it."

"Y-yes sir..." Sam replied putting his head down and continued stalking staying low.

(Jag and David; The Lake)

"Soooooo David, how ya been?"

"Crappy."

"Well that's nice."

"Not really."

"I'm just trying be nice dude."

"After getting my hand snapped...they helped me, but when we were young we were always told to hate and fear them...and to be honest I have no clue what to think or who to trust anymore."

"Well David...you'll always have a friend in me."

Jag said and began patting his back, but as this happened an unknown voice spoke out.

"Awww how sweet."

Jag and David both turned in the direction of the voice and saw a brown furred wolf with Green emerald eyes shining bright from reflecting moonlight. It only took a second for Jag to realize who he was talking to though because he immediately recognized her voice. She was the she-wolf who pushed him in the lake.

"You!" Jag yelled and charged at her.

"Oh! I love a good chase." She said and took off running through the woods with Jag in hot pursuit behind her, leaving David all by his lonesome.

"Just great." He sighed. "Alone as always."

He laid on his side, closed his eyes, and drifted off to dreamland in hopes of leaving this world that so badly haunted him and his thoughts.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Don't hate me for all these cliffhangers! But who is the mysterious wolf Jag is chasing? What will Garth's reaction be? You'll find out soon! Stick around because you won't wanna miss the next chapter. Anywyas please review! It's always appreciated!**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

(Jag's Chase)

It had been minutes since Jag had begun his chase on this mysterious she wolf and he still had her in his sights. The chase would go on for a few more minutes before the she wolf kept into a clearing. Following her, Jag ran in, but much to his suprise the she wolf wasn't there.

"Alright this isn't funny!" He yelled out with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's funny to me." The she wolf replied stepping from the shadows and walking up to him.

"Who are you?" Jag asked sternly.

"Awww it's so cute when you act tough." She said giggling with a smile on her face.

Jag thought for a second about how to respond to what she had said. Then he decided to screw it.

"You're cute in general." He said stepping closer to her. "You're brown fur and beautiful green eyes, you aren't cute...you're amazing."

The she wolf was taken aback. Never before had anyone said something so kind to her, she began to tear up.

"Oh no...what's wrong?" Jag asked worriedly.

"Just...no one has ever said something so sweet to me before."

"Ah well don't cry about it, I'm here for ya." Jag told her whilst using his paw to move some fur out of one of her eyes.

"Thanks..." She told him quietly.

"You're welco..." Jag never got to finish his sentence. The she wolf tackled him and got a sly grin. "What's happening?!" Asked a worried Jag.

"Don't you worry about it." She said giggling. "Don't you worry about it one bit love."

(Eastern Side of the United pack; Garth and Lily's den; Night)

Lily and Garth sat next to each other in their medium sized den. The den had vines coming from the roof and flowers growing around outside and on the inside a fire was burning made from wood that Garth found.

"Hey Garth."

"Yeah Lily?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Garth sighed and rested his head down on his paws. Lily laid her head on his neck and nuzzled him.

"Hey Garth."

"Yeah Lily?"

"There's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Lily than began thinking.

Do I tell him?

What will he think?

Would it ruin the moment?

"Hey Lily, everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine...just thinking..." She responded softly.

"O-okay." He said laying his head back down.

All the emotions began to overwhelm Lily she couldn't think, she just didn't know what to say or do and then it just came out,

"IM PREGNANT!" She yelled and stood up, hitting her head on the roof of then den, and falling to the floor.

"Lily!" Garth shouted and ran to her side. "Are you okay? And did you say pregnant?"

Lily then had a look of terror grow on her face and she backed away from Garth.

"Lily...what's wrong?"

"W-who...A-are y-you...?"

"It's me..Garth...you mate..." Garth's face became horribly sad looking for he was scared what had happened to his mate.

"I-I don't know...who you are..."

Garth's eyes filled with tears. "Lily...you have to be joking..."

She shook her no and ran out of the den.

"Lily come back!" He shouted and took off running after her.

Lily was surprisingly fast and Garth soon lost sight of her through all the trees. He found himself lost in the woods alone and crying. Even though Garth was a male alpha wolf, that didn't mean he couldn't cry. He had every right to after what had taken place minutes prior to where he was now. He was confused, sad, and now lonely.

(Lily Running through the woods)

Lily wasn't quite sure where she was going, she had no memory or recollection of anything, all she knew was her name and that she had to run, but something soon stopped her running. A sharp pain befell her stomach and she fell down skidding across the barren dirt forest floor and screamed as a something wet flowed down her back her. This jogged her memory back up and and she realized what she had done to Garth. As much as she wanted to yell or call for him she couldn't, there was to much pain and stress on her body to scream or yell anything. Now this left Lily sad, lonely, and birthing pups...without the father of them anywhere around to help her. She cried heavy tears in hopes that Garth would find her. If not him than someone, anyone at all, to come and help her.

(Back with Garth)

Garth punched the ground in a blind rage. He wasn't angry at Lily, he was angry with himself. He needed to keep running after her, not cry. He needed to find her now, and most importantly help her.

And with that Garth took off running through the forest following her scent deep into the darkest bowls of the forest itself he soon heard the crying of his beloved mate on the floor surrounded by a puddle.

"Lily!" Garth shouted and ran over to her.

"Oh my god Garth, thank god you're here." She said managing a smile through clenched teeth and tear filled eyes.

"What's happening to you Lily?"

"I told...I was...pregnant...they are coming." She said in between breathes.

Garth than began to wonder many things.

I'm gonna be a Dad?

How come I didn't notice she was pregnant?

Will I even be a good dad?

All of these questions flooded his mind but he decided it was best not to dwell on them and pushed them to the side. He needed to be there for Lily.

Grasping her paw in his Garth told her, "Everything's gonna be okay, deep breathes, I'm here for you." He said whilst also having tears in his eyes.

Lily's scream then filled the air.

"What is it? Where does it hurt?" Asked a concerned and worried Garth.

"The first one...it's coming..."

(The United Packs; The next morning; Sunrise; Kate and Humphrey)

Kate was the first to awake between the couple cuddling on the side of the den. She noticed Humphrey sleeping soundly and it made her smile as she started to remember how cute he looked sleeping, only now he was more muscular and toned, instead of the almost skin and bones he used to be. But to Kate this honestly didn't matter to her, Humphrey would always be her omega.

"Hehe whatcha staring at?" Humphrey said opening his eyes.

Kate's eyes widened and a blush could be seen from underneath her tan fur.

"Uhhhhhh the ceiling?"

"Sure you were." He chuckled and smiled. "All the same, good morning beautiful."

Kate chuckled, "Goodmorning."

The couple didn't say anything else and just laid their all through the morning wrapped in each other's embrace. It was a peaceful bliss. That is until, Eve walked in. To say hell broke loose...was an understatement.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HUMPHREY GET OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW!"

"Mom no calm down, we didn't do anything. Humphrey was just keeping me warm."

Eve calmed down and sighed.

"I'm sorry you two, just I've been stressed recently with missing wolves and Winston training Humphrey away from the pack. Just I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Eve. I understand." Humphrey replied.

Eve nodded and spoke. "Alright, well you two, I'd like my den back so I may rest in peace. Please and thank you."

The pair simply nodded, said goodbye, and took off to find something to do.

(Jag and the mysterious she wolf; the clearing; Morning)

Jag awoke with a jolt and jumped up straight to his feet as memories of last night flooded through his head.

"Oh god..." He said to himself and then proceeded to look at himself. He was dirty and smelled terrible, he needed to bathe, but he soon remembered the she wolf. Not wanting to wake her and wanting a quick escape he started to slowly tip toe away from her and back to the lake.

He made it a few meters before,

*snap*

He stepped on a twig.

"Dammit wolf Jesus." He muttered under his breath and stood perfectly still as a statue would waiting for a response from her still sleeping body.

Nothing.

He kept moving and eventually made it out of the clearing but something surprised him greatly.

"Where ya going." The she wolf said to him. Somehow managing to appear in front of him as he looked away.

"How? Wha-? I-Im going to the lake."

"Oh! What fun I'll get to push you in again!" She said and giggled following Jag as he walked.

"You're really confusing you know that." Jag said to her.

She laughed and gave him a lick, making Jag even more confused. He decided to stop himself in his tracks.

"Alright ok, what is happening here? You don't even know my name! I don't know yours! And after last night with what you pulled...I just wanna be left alone."

"Oh, well I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." She said still with a smile on her face.

"Jag." He responded harshly.

"I love that name! My name is Iris."

"Thanks. You have a nice name too." He said without making eye contact and kept walking. Jag was becoming annoyed.

"Awwww so sweet." She said giggling.

"Why are you following me?" He asked becoming more annoyed.

"I love you Jaggy."

This made Jag freeze.

"You barely even know me! How can you love me!" He yelled at her.

"Do you not love me too...?" She asked beginning to cry.

"No I don't, in fact, I wish I hadn't met you. Pushing me in a lake and last night! You're just ruining everything!" He said storming off, leaving Iris to cry alone.

As Jag stormed off and away towards the lake he started thinking.

"What did I just do...I made her cry. Why am I being this way, but it is true, I only just met her and she's probably...oh my god...she's...last night...she's...oh no what have I done..?"

Jag then turned around and ran after her. When he saw that she was still in the same spot he left her, he ran even faster.

"Iris!"

When she looked up and saw a forgiving face with a smile plastered on Jag's face she was instantly happy again with her face lighting up.

"Jag!" She shouted giggling, standing up.

When Jag arrived in front of her he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry about what I..."

"It doesn't matter. You came back to me. I missed you." She said hugging him and tucking her head underneath his chin.

Jag was still very confused, but one thing was for certain to him, something was drawing him towards this strange she wolf whom he'd only just met. She was a very confusing wolf for sure, but something was seriously drawing him towards her. Just he hadn't yet figured what it was that kept him staying with this she wolf, and something else was telling him that he'd be staying with this wolf for a long time to come.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! With this mysterious wolf's name finally revealed there is still much to learn about her. And what happened with Lily and Garth? Stick around to find out more about Iris, and Lily and Garth. Anyways reviews are always are appreciated! I love knowing what you guys think of what I've written so all reviews are very much appreciated!**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

Kate was the first to awake between the couple cuddling on the side of the den. She noticed Humphrey sleeping soundly and it made her smile as she started to remember how cute he looked sleeping, only now he was more muscular and toned, instead of the almost skin and bones he used to be. But to Kate this honestly didn't matter to her, Humphrey would always be her omega.

"Hehe whatcha staring at?" Humphrey said opening his eyes.

Kate's eyes widened and a blush could be seen from underneath her tan fur.

"Uhhhhhh the ceiling?"

"Sure you were." He chuckled and smiled. "All the same, good morning beautiful."

Kate chuckled, "Goodmorning."

The couple didn't say anything else and just laid their all through the morning wrapped in each other's embrace. It was a peaceful bliss. That is until, Eve walked in. To say hell broke loose...was an understatement.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HUMPHREY GET OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW!"

"Mom no calm down, we didn't do anything. Humphrey was just keeping me warm."

Eve calmed down and sighed.

"I'm sorry you two, just I've been stressed recently with missing wolves and Winston training Humphrey away from the pack. Just I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Eve. I understand." Humphrey replied.

Eve nodded and spoke. "Alright, well you two, I'd like my den back so I may rest in peace. Please and thank you."

The pair simply nodded, said goodbye, and took off to find something to do. The pair walked till they made it to the lake that Jag and David had been at hours prior. Upon arriving at the lake they noticed a dark grey lump sitting by the shore, this was of course, David. Humphrey walked over to him and examined him before speaking.

"Hey, are you okay?"

David jumped up and yelpped from being scared by Humphrey's words that to him seemingly came from no where.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." Humphrey chuckled.

"It's fine." David replied calming down.

"So your David right?"

"Yeah."

"Well me and my mate came to here to clean up then we were gonna go to the feeding grounds and eat. Wanna join us?"

David thought about Humphrey's offer for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"Sure I'll go...just let me know when you're done bathing...I'm gonna rest." He told Humphrey laying back down and closing his eyes.

"Alrighty."

Humphrey walked back over to Kate who was already in the water rinsing herself off.

"What did you say to him?" Kate asked curiously as Humphrey stepped in the water.

"I asked if he wanted to come to the feeding grounds with us to eat breakfast."

"Ah okay." She responded cleaning behind one of her ears.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not." She said smiling and giving Humphrey a lick.

Humphrey smiled back and began washing himself.

Once the couple finished washing up they walked over to David.

"We're gonna get going David. Ready?"

"Yup." He replied standing up and shaking like a dog would after a bath. Humphrey chuckled and the trio started walking towards the feeding grounds.

(Lily and Garth; The night before; Middle of the woods)

Garth punched the ground in a blind rage. He wasn't angry at Lily, he was angry with himself. He needed to keep running after her, not cry. He needed to find her now, and most importantly help her.

And with that Garth took off running through the forest following her scent deep into the darkest bowls of the forest itself he soon heard the crying of his beloved mate on the floor surrounded by a puddle.

"Lily!" Garth shouted and ran over to her.

"Oh my god Garth, thank god you're here." She said managing a smile through clenched teeth and tear filled eyes.

"What's happening to you Lily?"

"I told you...I was...pregnant...they are coming." She said in between breathes.

Garth than began to wonder many things.

I'm gonna be a Dad?

How come I didn't notice she was pregnant?

Will I even be a good dad?

All of these questions flooded his mind but he decided it was best not to dwell on them and pushed them to the side. He needed to be there for Lily.

Grasping her paw in his Garth told her, "Everything's gonna be okay, deep breathes, I'm here for you." He said whilst also having tears in his eyes.

Lily's scream then filled the air.

"What is it? Where does it hurt?" Asked a concerned and worried Garth.

"The first one...it's coming..."

"Okay well just try and stay calm, deep breathes."

Lily squeezed his paw. "Garth...it hurts so...MUCH!" As she said that her screams filled the air and she gripped Garth's paw even tighter. Garth closed his eyes tight and gripped Lily's paw back.

After minutes of Lily screaming, and all the emotions, and thoughts of what's gonna happen? What will they look like? Is Lily okay? Garth just couldn't take it anymore. The room began to spin and Lily's screams turned into low pitched groans as Garth fell to the ground, passed out...He had fainted...

(The next morning with Jag and Iris)

As Jag stormed off and away towards the lake he started thinking.

"What did I just do...I made her cry. Why am I being this way, but it is true, I only just met her and she's probably...oh my god...she's...last night...she's...oh no what have I done..?"

Jag then turned around and ran after her. When he saw that she was still in the same spot he left her, he ran even faster.

"Iris!"

When she looked up and saw a forgiving face with a smile plastered on Jag's face she was instantly happy again with her face lighting up.

"Jag!" She shouted giggling, standing up.

When Jag arrived in front of her he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry about what I..."

"It doesn't matter. You came back to me. I missed you." She said hugging him and tucking her head underneath his chin.

Jag was still very confused, but one thing was for certain to him, something was drawing him towards this strange she wolf whom he'd only just met. She was a very confusing wolf for sure, but something was seriously drawing him towards her. Just he hadn't yet figured what it was that kept him staying with this she wolf, and something else was telling him that he'd be staying with this wolf for a long time to come.

Their embrace lasted for a few more minutes before separating.

"I'm still not joking though...you are a very confusing wolf." Jag said to her continuing toward the lake.

After a few seconds of no response he turned around to look at her, but quickly saw that she was gone. He then started looking everywhere around him. There was no sign of her but her scent leading off and away into the forest.

"She's...one strange wolf." He said to himself and continued his trek toward the lake.

Once Jag arrived he noticed his half brother David was missing. Having completely forgotten what he'd come to the lake in the first place and began following David's scent which was also combined with Humphrey and Kate's scents he became curious as to where all three scents would lead him.

(Kate, Humphrey, David; Feeding grounds)

The feeding grounds were packed full of wolves eating, chatting, and just plain loitering. However the trio of Kate, Humphrey, and David had just arrived and came to a hault at a freshly hunted caribou where Humphrey and Kate began eating while David held back, behind them.

Humphrey noticed this and looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"In my pack, The leaders eat first, then their children, then the alphas, and lasty the omegas..."

"Well here...it doesn't matter, everyone and anyone can eat wherever and whenever they want."

"O-okay..." David stuttered and stepped forward to eat.

"Hey guys!"

All three of them turned around to find Jag running towards them before slowing down and standing next to them.

"Hey Jag, where have you been?" Humphrey asked him.

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain what's happened, but do any of you know an Iris?"

Kate then choked on a piece of meat before spitting it out.

"Kate are you okay?

"Yes I am just shocked. I haven't seen Iris in forever. We were best friends in Alpha school, but she had strict parents and they hardly ever let her leave the den.

"Well, she's very...crazy? I guess yeah she's very crazy."

"Oh trust me I remember. She was dropped on her head as a pup, it messed up her emotions and brain. The drop is also what made her parents so strict. Anyways, you actually got to meet her?"

"Yeah I did and that's not all that happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain."

Once Jag finished his explanation everyone stood shocked even David, who recently his only expression was one of sadness.

Kate was the first to speak,or rather, yell, "You guys did what?! You got her pregnant?!"

"She forced herself on me, I had no choice!" Jag yelled back.

Humphrey stood up and growled.

"Don't you yell at my mate."

"Humphrey dear calm down, it's fine, and Jag. That's not what I meant, her father. Is literally going to kill you."

"What? What do you mean?"

As Jag asked this avoice rang out through the feeding grounds followed by growl.

"Who here is the lucky wolf with the name Jag? I have a present for your face!"

Kate's eyes widened,"That's what I meant..."

(Unknown Location)

"We're close."

"How close are we?"

"Very."

"Good, very Good."

These two wolves stood side by side each other silently stalking through the forest. Staying low to he ground and keeping as quiet as possible, for they didn't want to be caught. After many many hours the pair had come to a stop.

"You smell that sir?"

"Yes...I definitely do. It's Jag." The wolf said very harshly and full of hatred and anger. "The back stabber will pay for screwing with our plans."

"What about David sir?"

"What about him?! You left him back there, and now he's gone with them. He's betrayed us just as much as Jag has. He too will pay for it, you Sam are my last loyal son, I swear if you betray me, I will not waste a second killing you for it."

"Y-yes sir..." Sam replied putting his head down and continued stalking staying low.

"Once I find those boys, it's game over for them, but hey Sammy your my last Son. That means your my heir to my throne, so look up and don't be sad."

Sam thought about this in his head and then started to question something.

"Excuse me Sir, but I have a question."

"Hm...if this waste my time you will be punished."

"Y-yes sir..umm...my question is...Why are we going to kill them again sir?"

"Ah ok good not a complete waste, just wanting to know the plan. That's my boy keeping sharp. Anywho we need to kill them to punish them for betraying us and once we do it'll prove our strength to the Outlaw Pack of Jasper. Making them side with and making us stronger. So much stronger in fact we'll be able to start...an all out war all across Jasper and it's packs. A Great War...if you will..."

 **Hope you enjoyed! And don't worry you'll get to find out soon what happens to Lily and Garth. Don't be mad at me for delaying it haha but trust me I will get to it! Please review! It's always appreciated!**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy Chapter 7! I have some things to say, I noticed recently people have been becoming confused by how I sometimes will repeat certain words and just people are getting really confused by it and I don't want that so I'm going to try to stop doing that. And there are some other problems and questions you might have with this story and I'm going to try and fix all of them with this chapter. And I'd like to thank some one for helping me realize this but I'm unsure if he wants his name stated so I'll leave it at that. I'm also going to try and be more descriptive. I want this story to do well. I really appreciate the reviews I've been getting and feedback it's helped me realize a lot of what Ive been doing wrong. Please PM me if you have any questions, ideas, or advice or feel free to review. I'm also going to try some new things with this chapter to make the story more enjoyable. I have it set and planned for that when I finish this story I'm going to revise the first couple of chapters so there's less confusion but Anyways please enjoy the chapter!**

 _One Week Later_

 _In the week that followed many things had happened in and around the United Pack. Lily and Garth had their pups, Jag didn't get Iris pregnant like he had assumed, he didn't die to her father, David was finally questioned about his past, and they learned of The Head Wolf's plan to start the Great War. So much had happened in so little time, let us begin..._

(Lily And Garth; Eastern side of the United packs; their den)

Birthing pups was no easy feat. Especially for somewolf as small and fragile as Lily. Giving birth had put such a strain on her body she couldn't move and hadn't been able to move for days. Her normal bright shining beautiful white fur, had become lackluster in color and tainted with dirt from having been able to leave to pups side. She refused to leave her pups alone. She loved them so dearly and was very proctective of them. Lily birthed two beautiful pups, a boy and a girl. Both were pale and furless with their eyes sealed tightly shut, neither of them ever did much of anything besides sastifying their with their mother's milk or sleeping. The boy was named after Garth's grandfather who he loved dearly and had many fond memories with, his name is Christopher, or for short, Chris. The female pup was named Violet by Lily who had always loved the color and the name.

Lily and Garth were very proud parents and had watched over them very well in the so little amount of time they've had with them. No one besides Garth's father Tony had seen the pups and they were trying to keep it that way. They didn't want to travel to the west with the pups in fear of something happening and they didn't want all the unwanted attention it would bring if they just started letting random wolves line up to see their pups.

The night Lily had birthed them was very rough, with Garth fainting, and Lily's screams it made you wonder how no one heard them. But in fact someone did hear. Lily's father Winston had heard on his nightly patrol and ran up to the couple, with fear and confusion mixed in his eyes...

 _Flashback_

As the old grey wolf walked silently through the soon to be un-quiet forest edges he had many things on his mind. A few of them being,

Southerners

Family

His pack

So much was on his mind he almost hadn't heard the rustle of leaves as Reddish furred wolf leapt through the thick brush and away into the night. Curious, The old wolf slowly followed where the red fur like wolf had went.

After minutes of walking He soon came to find a scent, realizing who this scent belonged to the grey wolf dashed and took off into the forest. Soon coming to a stop at a clearing finding his heavily breathing daughter screaming in pain as her mate was passed out next to her. He needed to help...

 _End of Flashback_

At Lily and Garth's den the dirt covered white wolf lay with her two pups furiously fueling themselves up with milk. Lily quietly laid on her side with her eyes closed resting. The den hadn't changed much in the week that had passed. It was still littered vines, brush and many many flowers which Lily had begun to snack on from not being able to move from her one spot in the den. It was the only thing she could reach or get to while her mate was away all day hunting and fulfilling his Alpha duties. Even though it may not seem like Lily had been doing much, her body was doing a lot, producing milk to feed the pups and having to care for them by bathing them and keeping them warm. It wasn't easy, definitely not easy at all raising pups, even if it was the first week of parenthood for her.

Something else that wasn't easy for Lily was explaining to Garth how she never told him about her being pregnant and how he somehow didn't notice she was in the first place. She explained to him to him that she didn't want wolves to know because she was scared of what people would or think. So using mud and powder from a white flower she disguised her stomach and fur. Something else that was hard for her to tell him was how she never really lost her memory that night. There were many many emotions overflowing her at that very moment, she came up with a quick excuse and decided she'd leave because she couldn't deal with it herself, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. When she told him these things Garth completely understood and told her not to worry because he understood and was not going to waste time being upset about it.

At this very moment Garth had walked into the den for the night, he had finished all of his duties and was sweating head to paw. His fur was so damp he had begun dripping sweat droplets all across then den floor. Assuming his dirty furred mate to be asleep, he slowly walked to the back of the den with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, him breathing heavily. Once Garth made it, he slumped down in the back and laid on his back closing his eyes, taking deep breaths. Inhaling, holding it, and then exhaling deeply and heavily. Not being asleep like Garth had assumed, Lily had opened her eyes to look back at Garth. She saw his condition and was instantly concerned.

"Garth?" She asked looking up over at him.

"Yeah?" He in between breaths.

"Are you okay? You seem really worn out and you didn't bring back dinner. What happened?"

Garth then began to explain how his hunuting group had chased huge buck for at least a mile at a nonstop pace. They chased it so long certain wolves began to give up hope and just left, leaving only Garth. Garth continued chasing the buck for at least another half mile down the valley, he was determined to catch it because he knew he needed to feed not only his family, but the whole pack too.

Garth explained how the buck eventually caught a break and made a sharp turn in the valley creating a dust cloud that blinded him, letting the buck get away.

"Oh Garth...wait...where are you going?" She asked as he got up.

The red furred, sweat ridden wolf turned to his mate and spoke softly,

"I'm getting you and them...dinner." He responded leaping out of the den, running off into the fading sunset that left the sky a beautiful hue of orange and red.

(Jag's Newly made den; Western Side of the United pack; Jag and David)

The den these two half brothers were laying in at this very moment was freshly made, or freshly dug rather. Having no where else to sleep or go Winston ordered that a den be made for them, but Winston did not let them live here and stay in the pack for free. Winston and the two brothers had made a deal, Winston would let them stay as long as David and Jag revealed secrets about the south, and their plans. Agreeing to the deal the brothers told the old wolf everything they knew about their father, his plans, and the Southern pack in general.

Their father or, The Head Wolf's plan was more than clear to Winston. After The Head Wolf makes it to the United Pack and kills off David, Humphrey, and Jag which they didn't know for a fact but they assumed that's what he'd do after all three of them betraying the pack. Once he kills them off though, he plans to prove his worth to the Outlaw Pack by killing off his own sons they will side with him and his pack will be stronger, so much stronger he'll be able to attack the United Packs and actually have a chance at winning. They informed Winston that ever since the United Packs became one and allowed Alphas and Omegas to marry, Head Wolf had been furious about it and deemed it unappropriate.

After gaining this information from the brothers he validated the building of their den, where they were at right now. The grey wolf David laid to the left of the den while the black furred wolf laid to the right. The pair hadn't done much sense their arrival, other than Jag and his problems with Iris. After being forced into something unwanted, then assuming he had impregnated Iris, and finally being faced with a fight from her father. Jag hadn't had it exactly. Though Jag never actually fought anyone, let alone her father. When her father had stepped forward to challenge Jag nothing more than an argument broke out between the two Alphas, many questions had been thrown Jags way as well.

Why did I let it happen?

Is she gonna be pregnant?

What have I done?

He asked himself all these questions, not only because they had been presented to him by Iris's father but because they were real legitimate questions he needed to ask himself.

However, the argument was soon broken up by Iris who stated that she wasn't pregnant just yet and that no one should jump to conclusions so quickly about it and for her father to calm all with adding a little bit of her crazy Iris spice in there. The two Alphas nicely left one another alone for the time being and carried on with their days.

Jag and David had been sitting in their den all day being as lazy as a wolf could be. With no real duties or jobs they simply did what they wanted, but this all changed the second Eve walked in.

"Alright you two, get up."

"What?" David asked confused.

"Yeah it's becoming dark out."

"Exactly, that means it's time for you guys to have a job, something to keep you busy. Tonight you're going to be watching over the edge of the pack. Basically you'll be walking in circles for the night, so I hope you got some sleep in today. See ya boys."

She said to them smiling and exiting the den.

With a loud groan from both wolves, they each stood up and left the den heading to do something they'd rather not.

After walking around the whole pack once Jag sighed and turned to David.

"This is gonna be a long night..."

"Tell me about it." David chuckled in response.

(Unknown location)

"Sir we've been stalking the pack for multiple days and there's still no sign of any of them."

"Don't tell me things I already know Sammy."

These two sat side by side in a den near the edge of the United Packs, planning an attack.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen when we do find them?"

"We learn where they sleep, where their dens are at and slowly but surly we wait till and get them while they sleep. Once they are dead, we bring their limp bodies back to the outlaws so they will accept our offer."

"Sounds like a go..."

Sam was interrupted by voices that came from outside the den. Peaking out he was amazed at what he found.

"Sir, you're gonna wanna see this."

The Head Wolf walked over to his son and leaked outside the den with him.

"Well well well, looks like Jag and David decided to pay us a visit...why don't we welcome them?"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I put a lot of work into making things better and explaining some things that didn't make much sense, I hope this chapter helped cleared things up. Please review it's really appreciated! I always love knowing what you guys have to say! Anyways**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy** **Chapter 8!**

 _Recap_

 _In the last chapter you learned of Garth and Lily's pups, Jag and David's entry into the pack, and of Head Wolf's plan for Great War. This chapter we take a look into Jag and David's night long scouting of the edges of the pack and Garth's solo hunt. Let us begin...once more..._

(Garth's Hunt; Night; The Forest)

After Garth had left his den that held his dirt ridden mate and new born pups, things hadn't been much easier for him. Still soaked in sweat, the red furred wolf slowly walked through the forest in the dead of night silently stalking for an unsuspecting prey. The forest Garth was walking through had little brush, and a dirt floor but was crowded with tall pine trees that had made it harder to see and stalk prey. Garth was soon regretting his decision to do this, but no he needed to feed his family, he kept telling himself this as motivation not to give up. He wanted and needed to feed his family and he wasn't going home till he had something to give to them. Whatever it may be, rabbit, deer, or even a fish...that's when it hit Garth.

A fish!

His face lit up with pride at himself for thinking of this quick solution. Swiftly he navigated through the woods dodging the large tall pine trees and even the occasional boulder. Once coming to the lake he looked around at it in all it's beauty. Crystal clear and glimmering in the moonlight shining upon it. Slowly Garth approached edge of the shining lake and looked all across it. Scanning for prey, something, anything to feed his family. After minutes of watching he finally saw what he was looking for, a big fresh water catfish swimming near the base of the lake where the water met the dirt. Garth grinned and leapt at it swiping his paw at it. He ultimately landed in the water but had succeeded in knocking the huge fish onto to the land, flopping and squirming. The refreshing cold water felt good as it hit Garth's fur and skin, he stayed beneath the surface for a couple extra seconds before emerging and taking in a huge gulp of air. Quickly noticing the flopping fish he leapt from the water onto the land sinking his claws into the beast and biting its neck. (Do fish have necks?) The catfish quickly fainted and stopped moving. It had died. Garth smiled for the first time today. He had succeeded. Happily he made his way home to his mate and pups, bringing with him what he had promised to return with.

However, not was as happy and cheerful as it had seemed. As Garth began walking back through the amazing smelling pine forest he heard something that startled him.

"Holy Crap!"

Garth looked back and forth, up and down and all over trying to find the source. In a mere matter of seconds Garth had found the source. And what he saw wasn't pleasant...

(Jag and David; United Pack edges; Night)

The edges of the United Pack were nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. Trees of all shapes and sizes. Oak, Birch and the occasional pine tree. There were so many different trees in fact that Jag and David had made a game out of naming which was which. Each of them would take turns being the pointer and the guesser. The guesser guesses what kind of tree the pointer is pointing at. As of right now Jag was the pointer and David, the guesser. They played this game intensely as they walked the edges of the pack.

"How about..." Jag said aloud and looking all around at the many trees before them, contemplating which trees to choose. "That one?" Jag told David pointing off to a semi distant tree that stood up straight and had many many branches that led off in crazy directions. The leaves were a bright green and had an oval like shape to them

"Hmmmmm. Oak?"

Jag made a noise to signal him being wrong.

"Well what is it then?"

"I'm only kidding, I honestly have no clue what that is."

Jag explained to him and they shared a laugh before coming to an awkward silence.

Still walking the brothers stayed quiet and looked all around, watching, and waiting. Something was bound to happen and they could feel it. It was quiet, too quiet. Then suddenly the silence was broken. A figure leapt out and landed on them, taking Jag and David by surprise. The wolf that had attacked them held them down by their necks and growled.

"Shut up!"

David and Jag both recognized this voice.

"Sam?" The bothers asked shocked in unison.

Sam-a tan furred wolf with black streaks that flowed down his back and bright yellow eyes- held both his half brothers down by their necks and pressed hard.

"I told you to shut up." He growled baring his teeth.

Jag and David began gasping for air and struggling. Pulling, pushing and kicking in the air. Sam wouldn't let up, he continued to hold them down. Then Jag thought of something and bit down on his half brothers tan furred paw. Sam yelped in pain and backed away.

"Holy crap! That fu..."

"Sam, I told you to wait..." Sam was interrupted by The Head Wolf walking from behind the trees and into the tiny dirt clearing where the skirmish had just taken place.

"I'm sorry sir..." Sam's ears went down and he tucked his tail between his legs.

"Whatever." Head Wolf growled at him as he walked past him.

Jag and David stood back in a defensive position as they stared at him, shocked.

"Well boys...it's good to see you again..." Head Wolf began to circle them.

David gulped and Jag started to sweat.

"Heh...how have you been? Doing good? Following the...mission?" He asked looking at them with eyebrow raised.(Do wolves have eyebrows?) "I'll take the shaking...as a no... "

Unexpectedly Head Wolf leapt at David and sunk his teeth deep into his neck. David's eyes widened and he scream a bloodcurdling scream and blood flowed from his neck. Jag screamed out.

"No!"

But before The black furred wolf could make a move, a red blur flew from the forest and tackled Head Wolf to the ground pinning him. Jag ran to his grey brothers side and leaned down to him.

"David? David you there?"

David coughed and blood came from his mouth as tears fell from his face.

"Y-yeah...but I can't see anything...it's so dark and cold..." He said coughing in between sets of words.

"Stay with me..." Tears began falling from Jag's face and onto David's, staining his light grey fur.

"I'm sorry bro...I can't do it...just before I go...I want you to know that...I have a...Daughter..." Jag was taken aback and his eyes grew wide.

"What how? Where is she?"

David coughed even more blood and rolled onto his side.

"The southern pack...find her...tell her...I love her..."

"I'll do it for you...David? David?!"

David's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his breathing stopped, and his pulse was completely gone.

David...had died...

As all this had happened with Jag. Head Wolf's plans were being thwarted by the red blur, who of course is Garth. Garth had pinned Head Wolf down, and clawed his face. Head Wolf struck back and pushed Garth off of him standing up. Head Wolf motioned for Sam to run, which he followed the order quickly and took off running. Garth looked away to see him run and in this time in gave Head Wolf an opening to run away as well. Both of the wolves took off, running deep into the forest. Garth was then met with many choices.

Chase them.

Help Jag.

Grab the fish and run home.

Garth quickly asked himself,"What would Lily do?"

After asking himself this he decided that Lily would help someone else rather than herself and chose helping Jag.

Running over to the black furred wolfs side he quickly saw he was crying.

"What happ..." Garth quickly stopped himself as he saw the limp body below him surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"I-I'm so sorry."

Garth began patting Jag's back.

"You stay here...I'll get Eve..."

Jag nodded and wiped a few tears from his emerald green eyes. As Garth took off into the forest, Jag stayed with David's body.

"David...I promise you...I mean it. I promise you I'll find your daughter, she'll know her father loves her...I'll tell her...if it kills me..."

(Garth; Running through the forest; Night)

The red furred wolf known as Garth dashed through the pine forest dodging the tall trees and many rocks and boulders. Garth had begun to sweat again running as fast and as quick as a wolf his built could. Garth may have been muscular, built, and strong, but everything he had done today had worn him out, greatly slowly his speed and agility. When Garth finally made it to the small healing den he jumped inside only to skid across the floor scrapping his underside. Eve screamed when she saw this and backed away.

"Garth what the hell?!"

Garth started to get up.

"David...is dead..."

(Sam and Head Wolf; Outlaw Pack territory)

The Outlaw Pack of Jasper is huge group of wolves that lives on the outskirts of Jasper Park. They lived in a straight valley. The valley had dens on each side of it built into the walls or sides of the valley and at the end of the valley was the leader's den. The Outlaws were evil, they did horrible things. They killed anyone who entered their territory uninvited and lone wolves. If pups weren't born Alphas they were killed, and anywolf who set off the pack leader was to killed. The leader of the pack had rule and one rule only.

Do as I say, or die.

The pack hadn't always been evil and brutal like it was in present time. It started three generations before with the first leader who had gone insane after his parents tried to kill him. When he had a child he tought him to be evil, and then he did the same with his child. Now they have their current leader, Sal. Sal the third to be exact. He had been the most bloodthirsty of all the leaders before him, wanting total domination over all of Jasper and it's wolf inhabitants. This is why he had made a deal with Head Wolf...he wanted to rule over all of Jasper...

When Sam and Head Wolf arrived at Sal's den he had an evil grin grow on his face. The den was littered with bones and blood stains across the barren dirt floor. In the back of them lay his mate and pup.

"Welcome you two. I assume you've succeeded."

"Well...we only somewhat succeeded...we killed David, but someone got in our way."

Sal was instantly annoyed. And his red eyes filled with anger.

"You failed?" He asked tilting his head.

Head Wolf gulped and nodded.

Sal's eyes filled with instant anger and flared red.

"Since you have failed...kill Sam..."

"Wait you can't be serious...he's my only son that hasn't betrayed or has died..."

"Honestly I could care less, do you want my assistance or not?"

Head Wolf turned to his son with a frown.

Sam began tho cry.

"I'm sorry son...I'm so...sorry...just know...I love you Sammy..."

Head Wolf raised his claw extended paw...and swiped at his son...

 **I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you enjoy the new way I'm beginning to write the story. Sorry this chapter took me a little longer I have been busy these past two days but whatevers. But David has died, how is this gonna effect Jag? Who's David's daughter? How did he have a mate if he was from the southern pack? Did Head Wolf really kill Sammy? Stay tuned to find the answers to all of these questions! Anyways please review I always appreciate it. And shout out to bikerboy for helping me a lot with what I was doing with this story. Anyways**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy Chapter 9!**

 _Recap_

 _Where we last left off Garth was successful on his hunt, but was unable to return it to his mate and pups because of a skirmish that occurred between Jag, David, Sam, Head Wolf, and Garth. Sam and Head Wolf got away heading to the Outlaw pack while David passed away from fatal wounds. Garth ran to get help from Eve and Head Wolf had been faced with the tough decision of killing his only last loyal son for the alliance of the outlaws or ultimately die by the paws of Sal. The bloodthirsty leader of the outlaws. Head Wolf had chosen to slaughter his son, Sammy, where we are now and now with that out of the way, Let us begin...once more..._

(Sam, Head Wolf, Sal, Sal's mate, Sal's pup; The main Outlaw den; dead of night)

The den was small to say the least. Though it may have been the main alpha den, it was still extremely small and compact. The further in you went the more it shrunk, this is where Sal's mate and pup laid side by side. His mate was a black furred wolf with white paws and underbelly. His pup was also black furred, but all over, much like Sal. The pup also had one red eye and one blue. The red eye coming from his father and the blue coming from his mother. Sal's mates name was Ash and his pup was named Gavin.

Gavin was two months of age and had barely learned how to walk weeks ago. Gavin was a scrawny pup who appeared to be malnourished, and he had four long scars across his red eye from being scratched by his father. Gavin and his father didn't get along at all, and he was abused by him all the time. Sal hated his son for what he was, an omega, and if it wasn't for Sal's mate. Gavin would be dead.

As Head Wolf went to strike his son, Sam. Gavin ran over to his father and screamed.

"Nooooooo!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at him. Sal was infuriated.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Stay out of my business you worthless piece of shit."

Sal slapped him with paw and sent him flying into the den wall, cracking it a bit. Gavin fell with a whimper, as his mother ran to his side. Ash, Gavin's mother, became angry.

"He has a point! Killing him will solve nothing! We need all the Alphas we can get with famine killing off everyone! He's no pice of shit you are! You're stupid!"

Sal couldn't do anything besides twitch. When Sal became angry his body would twitch and spasm. This only happened when he was gonna snap but couldn't and wanted to control himself.

Sighing Sal spoke,"Fine don't kill him." A look of relief feel upon Sam's face.

"Alright, no more waiting around, no more delays...let's plan our attack..."

Head Wolf simply nodded, putting down his paw, and walking over to Sal, where they silently whispered to one another. Sam sat quietly thinking to himself before he was quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Hey you...Sam."

Sam looked up and around confused at who had called his name. It was Sal...

With a gulp Sam responded,"Y-yes Sir?"

"Take my son to the lake, and bathe him...actually...the adults need to talk so just take him out for the night, if you come back early...I'll kill ya."

Sam nodded and motioned for Gavin to follow him out of the den and down into the huge valley. In the valley wolves lay everywhere, chatting, wrestling, and playing. But as Sam walked past them they growled and snapped, giving him death threats for not being an Outlaw. Gavin walked underneath Sam, hiding in his fur, hoping to not be spotted and too receive death threats.

When the pair made it to the end of the territory, which was a cliff that led down into a spiky pit that had many many bones in it, Sam was confused.

Where was the Lake?

"I bet you're wondering where the lake is huh?"

Sam looked down at the black furred pup, who had now exited his underside and came out into the open.

"Yeah I am..."

"It's stupid honestly, the lake isn't for another three miles. The next closest one is in the United Packs only being a mile away, but we aren't allowed there. I've even tried explaining to my father how stupid it was, we shouldn't be mad at them, there's no point, but all he does is hit me..."

Sam was taken aback by the pups smarts. This pup knew what he was talking about and wasn't joking around. Sam started taking everything in. This pup was right, it's pointless to go to war like this. So many wolves will die, probably even himself, this war wasn't going to be worth it. Sam didn't want to die and he was tired of being controlled, it was time he stood up for himself.

"You're right pup, this is stupid...come with me! We can run away from this, you don't deserve being hit. Trust me I know what's it like, we can go and get away from it."

A happy grin grew on Gavin's face, but was soon replaced with fear. Sal leapt from the shadows pushing Sam close to the cliff. Sam's head hung off the side and he could see the bottom out of the corner of his eye. Sam was sweating and breathing heavily from having Sal pushing down on his neck.

"Where are you going now?" Sal asked him, pissed as ever.

The black wolf pushed down harder on Sam's neck.

"ANSWER ME!"

Head Wolf came from nowhere and up to the pair.

"Sam how could you?! My last loyal son! And you betrayed me!"

Sal began twitching and quickly turned his head at Head Wolf.

"They all betray you! They all have! They must get it from you! You'll just end up betraying me!"

Sal let go of Sam only to grab Head Wolf and through him at Sam. The pair tumbled over the edge where Sam barely caught the edge of the cliff, using one tan furred paw to cling on to the cliff. Head Wolf had been lucky, he caught Sam's leg just as he was falling. The father and son held on for their lives while Sal laughed.

"This is hilarious! Look at you two!"

Sam began slipping fearing his fate he tried to use his other paw to boost up himself, but couldn't do it from the weight of Head Wolf beneath him.

Head Wolf and Sal both began yelling at him. Telling him to let go and how much of a failure he was, eventually he couldn't bare it anymore with Gavin's crying, Sal's laughter and Head Wolf's bickering it was too much for Sam, so...he let go... Sal's eyes widen as did Head Wolf's. The pair began falling to their spiky death.

"What the absolute fu.." Head Wolf didn't get to finish. With a scream and a crunch he was dead. Blood flowed from his head and onto the grey rocky floor below him and the spikes. The same fate had befallen Sam, but at least Sam let go knowing he did what was best. Sacrificing everything so that Head Wolf wouldn't be allowed to live. This was the end of both Sam and His father...

Ash had ran from the den to see all of the events unfold. Running up to Sal she screamed in his face.

"You idiot! They were our only way of getting control of the south and you wasted it! They didn't deserve that!"

Sal started to twitch once more.

"If you feel so bad for them...why don't you join them!"

Sal took his paws and extended his claws sticking them into her neck. Gavin watched in horror as his mother was killed in front of him, being thrown into the pit.

The tears flowed from his face and onto to the floor, Sal heard the crying and turned around to look at his Son.

"Oh Gavin, come here son." He said chuckling.

"N-no..."

Gavin then took off deep into the forest, crying his eyes out, unsure of where he going, but he was for sure of one thing...he needed to get away from his father and his pack...

(Eve and Garth; Healing Den; dead of night)

"What?! What happened?!"

"The Head Wolf and...They attacked...and...I'm so worn out..." Garth explained and fell back down.

"You can tell me later! Where are they?!"

Eve told him, going to the edge of the den.

"Follow my...scent..."

Eve simply nodded leaving Garth laying down in the den.

Eve ran through the pack and into the woods dashing fast dodging trees, branches, boulders, and rocks till she made it to the small clearing that held Jag and his now deceased brother. She noticed Jag crying and ran over to him. Not a single word was exchanged between any of them. Eve swiftly picked David's limp body and took off back towards the pack with Jag following suit behind. Instead of running however, Jag was slowly walking with his head hung low. While Eve took off into the forest with his brother, Jag slumped behind walking extremely slowly. The pine forest smell was amazing but it was too dark and Jag was too emotionally overwhelmed to care.

Eventually Jag came to a point where he just fell down and started crying. Laying on his side he cried intensely for minutes on end before being interrupte by a soft voice.

"Jaggy?"

(Eve and Garth; the healing den; still night)

When Eve arrived back at the small den she took David off her back and put his body off to the side and went over to the red furred wolf who laid down on the middle.

"Garth dear you need to leave, go home to Lily now, it's almost morning and I need room. I'm sorry but you need to go..."

With a groan and a nod, he got up on all fours and walked out of the den. He slowly but surely walked back to his den. Passing the lake that glowed in the moonlight, through the pine woods, over the streamthat dived both sides of the United Pack, and walked into his den. Where he found his sleeping mate and two new born pups cuddling their mother. He managed a smile and lay next to them, falling asleep.

It had been such a long night for not only Garth but Jag and Gavin too. All of them had witnessed death tonight and all were extremely tired. Garth didn't have the energy to care about what had happened at the moment. So much it had worn him out. Gavin had gotten lost in the woods with no one and no thing to guide to wear he might be going. And Jag had been greeted by someone he hadn't even expected to have found him. All theses wolves had something in common besides seeing death on this very very sad night...they would all soon see one other...and fight along side each other...in a great Great War...

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Well Sam and Head Wolf have died, and Gavin got away. And I wonder who that mystery wolf is that found Jag? If you want to find out stick around to next chapter to find out! Also I'd like to thank you guys for 1200 views on this story. I never even really expected people to read this story or care for it at all and to see that many people have seen it and it adds up to 1200 times is just amazing and mind blowing to me. Just thank you! All of you! Anaywas**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy Chapter 10!**

 _Recap_

 _When we left off Sam and Head Wolf had finally made it too the outlaw pack, but it was very short-lived and in a attempt to stop the war, Sam sacrificed himself by taking his father into a spiky death with him. Gavin, Sal's pup, watching horrifically as Sal threw Ash, Gavin's mother, into the pit along with Sam and Head Wolf, killing her. After he tooo off running into the forest, alone and lost. Eve also picked up David's body, taking it to the healing den, Jag had been approached had been approached by some wolf, and Garth finally made it home to his family...let us begin...once more..._

(Jag and Iris; The forest; The next morning)

The brown and black furred wolves known only as Jag and Iris walked through the forest quietly side by side, with Iris slightly leaning on Jag. The forest was filled with pine trees and the floor was covered in grasses of all kinds. The sun had just risen over the forest and birds began to chirp. Even though Jag had lost his brother last night, something told him that today would be better. Jag and Iris were walking sountward to the southern pack. After Iris found Jag in the woods, Jag told her all about everything that had happened and that he needed to find his brother's daughter, he owed it to him. Iris was more than eager to help Jag on his way there so he allowed her to join him on his quest. As of now the pair had made it half way to the southern pack and at the moment that's all Jag was sure of. Many things were flowing throughout his mind.

How am I gonna get through?

Where am I even gonna find his daughter?

How did he even have a daughter in the first place?

Jag then decided that he needed a plan. Jag stopped walkin right where he was-which was in between multiple pine trees and a small grass clearing-and turned to Iris.

"We need a plan."

"What do you mean Jaggy?" She asked tilting her head, pouting.

"If we go in there with no explanation, no anything, they'll kill us."

"Oh no Jaggy I don't wanna die." She told him starting to cry.

"No no don't worry, we'll make a plan." He explained to her while patting her back. "We'll come up with something." He finished and gave her cheek a lick.

She giggled and smiled, once again happy.

After this, Jag began ripping the grass from the ground in the middle of the clearing.

Scared, Iris sat down like a dog would and asked him,"Jaggy what are you doing?"

"I'm making a spot to plan something." He told her, stopping his slaughtering of grass.

Jag sighed and extended one claw from his left paw and began, to what it seemed like to Iris, doodling into dirt.

"Jaggy?"

"Yeah Iris?"

"Aren't you upset about your brother?"

Jag was taken aback. This was the first time that she had sounded so serious, even when she talked her father out of murdering Jag she wasn't as serious as she was now.

"I am...just...trying not to think about it. We need to save his daughter."

Iris nodded and after a few minutes Jag stood back from his intense doodling and admired it.

Iris stepped forward confidently. "What's the plan Jaggy?"

"Alright well since they know me, I'll let them know that you are someone I've taken prisoner and that I request entry into the pack grounds. Once in we start searching around but we have to keep a low profile. Okay?"

"Ummm so...sneaky sneaky...findy findy? Got it!"

Jag faced pawed and shook his head.

"Close enough, let's get walking we still have a ways to go."

(Humphrey and Kate; The healing den; That morning)

Ever since Humphrey had returned from his alpha training early, he and Kate had been trying to have pups in secret. Nothing had been working for them though. The couple was so happy for Lily and Garth that they wanted pups of their own land thought to themselves,"Why not?" But something was happening, no how matter many times the couple tried, nothing. Seeking help they went to Eve, who, sure wasn't happy about the fact that the pair had been mating, but was deeply concerned about why they couldn't have pups. Soon as of now the couple was waiting outside the small healing den sitting side by side not saying a word but both equally filled with anxiety. Minutes upon minutes passed with nothing and when Eve finally came about a half hour later she didn't look to happy. Hopping down from the den's ledge she spoke something to them,

"I found out what it is...it isn't good."

Shaking, Kate asked her, "What is it mom?"

"It's not you Kate...it's Humphrey...he's sterile...it's physically impossible for you to have pups, I'm sorry..."

Humphrey's eyes went wide as Kate's filled with tears. Seeing her daughter cry, Eve couldn't help but join in. Humphrey only stood there, staring off into the distance, while horrible, sad thoughts danced through his head.

(Gavin; The forest; Morning)

The night hadn't been easy for Gavin. After what happened with his father he just ran and ran through the woods not sure where her was going. He just ran and ran and ran his life away till the rain came and he had to find shelter. The shelter he found was a hole in the ground that he buried himself in, using dirt to cover him. The black furred pup hadn't really thought this trough and when the morning came around the dirt was super stiff. Gavin had to push and push for the dirt to break and when it did he leapt out and gulped a huge breathe of air and examined his surroundings. Trees as far as he could see and a lake, not just any lake, the shimmering lake of the United Packs.

Climinbing from the hole, everything from last night hit him and he fell down crying on his side. He cried for what to him seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes. Minutes of crying without any indication of stopping. So much so he hadn't heard the all black furred wolf approach him on the lake basin. The wolf spoke,

"Hey Son..."

(Winston and Hutch; The Alpha Den; Morning)

Winston was sitting in his den all alone and resting. This past week had been a lot of stress on him with preparing for war and not knowing when the war could start, and to top it all off David had died last night and Head Wolf and Sam had gotten away. He hadn't yet known of their deaths but it was still stressful nontheless. While he had been thinking Hutch, a dark grey furred wolf with black streaks, came into his den. Standing up he asked his right hand Alpha what the problem was.

"Sir the leader of the outlaws has come to speak with you."

Shocked, Winston responded a minute later.

"Send him in."

Hutch nodded and yelled outside the den.

"COME IN!"

Sal slowly walked into the den and chuckled with an evil grin.

"Long time no see Winston."

"Same to you Sal."

Their were a few moments of silence before Winston spoke again.

"What is your business here in my pack?

"I've come to tell you about War."

"Really?"

"Yes and I assume since you had two of Head Wolf's sons you know the plan so let me make this quick. Anymore time spent in this shit pile you call a pack and I'll throw up. I'm here to tell you that you have two months to prepare for war."

"Two months?"

Sal nodded still grinning.

"Alright you've told me, now leave my shit pile and go back to your hell hole."

"Oh Winston, you're funny you, I'd also thought I'd let you know that, you're first on my list. You might wanna be prepared."

And with that Sal turned to leave the den, walking past Hutch, and jumping down out of the den. Watching this, Winston became curious.

"Hutch watch the den, I'm following him."

"Yes sir."

Winston exited the den slowly as to not draw attention to himself and quietly stalked behind Sal. The black furred wolf was being oddly weird, he wasn't heading towards his back, but the lake. Continuing to follow him Winston stayed low to the ground as Sal walked through some brush and out into the lake basin. Staying on the brush Winston saw Sal's face light up as he looked off at something not to far away. Following his line of sight Winston saw a small black pup. Sal began to approach the pup before saying to it.

"Hey son..."

As the pup stood up from being spoken to Winston was shocked.

His son? What's he doing here? He thought to himself.

Inspecting closer he saw that the pups face was coated in tears and his face was ridden with fear from seeing his father. Winston knew something wasn't right and continued to watch the scene unfold. As the black furred pup tried to dash away into the woods Sal extended his claws and punched on the pup sinking his claws the pups back and his tiny scream filling the air. Winston was shocked, but wasted no time in leaping forward, dashing from behind the bushes at Sal.

Hearing the brush shake when Winston came out from behind caused Sal to let go of his son and tune around to see a charging Winston. Sal had no time to prepare as he was immediately rammed into and sent flying across the base of the lake, skidding in the mud from last nights rain and indenting the ground with his body shape.

While Sal slowly got back up on all fours Winston was inspecting the now passed out pup. Seeing Winston wasn't paying attention Sal took to the opportunity and jumped at Winston, claws extended. Simply ducking Winston dodged him and another indent was made as Sal slid across the floor again. Winston had become angry, so before Sal could stand up Winston walked over and pinned him down.

"What are your intentions with this pup?!" He asked whilst yelling in his face.

"What did it look like?! I was gonna kill him!"

"He's your son!"

"No he's a worthless pieced omega trash."

This sent Winston over the edge, Winston lived Omegas because of how helpful and positive they were and us always been great friends with them. He even had a daughter that was an omega and Sal had basically insulted her. Winston furiously barred his teeth and bit down on Sal's shoulder and picked him up with and slammed him on his back before letting go.

"Holy Hell...that actually hurt..." Sal told him standing up, grasping his shoulder.

"This is my pack...Leave now...I will be the one to determine the fate of this pup, father or not, he's in my territory now...LEAVE!" Winston barked at Sal.

"I'm...going...but I will be back Winston...I will have your head! Count on it!" Sal shouted as he tooo off into the forest leaving Winston and his son behind at the lake.

Noticing the pup had begun to stir, Winston walked over to him in hopes of asking him some questions, but not before he said to himself,

"Im getting to old for this."

Hearing this unknown voice scared the pup and he jumped up and looked at Winston.

"P-please don't hurt me..."

"Now why would I wanna do that? Tell me little one, what is your name?"

"It's...G-Gavin."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to Review, follow, and Favorite because it's very much appreciated! Also I have a question for all you readers out there. I'd like to know who's your favorite character so far? It can new characters or old. And what character would you like to see more of? Okay I know that's two questions but I'm very very curious, anyways...**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy Chapter 11!**

 _Recap_

 _Last time Humphrey and Kate made their way to Eve to find why that they just couldn't have pups and soon learned the reason was that of Humphrey being sterile, making it physically impossible for him to have pups with Kate. Winston was visited by Sal and was informed by him that Winston had two months to prepare for Grear War and a skirmish between them broke out at the lake over Gavin, Sal's pup. And lastly Jag and Iris took towards the southern pack to find David's daughter, but stopped along the way to make a plan now with that out of the way...let us begin...once more..._

 _ **2 Months Till War**_

(Winston and Gavin; Western side of the United Pack; Orphans Den; 1 Hour into the morning)

The hour before Winston had saved Gavin from his father, Sal. Gavin had burried himself in the dirt by the lake and had been awoken to his father attacking him, with Winston coming to his defense and saving him from the evil, black furred, red eyed wolf. As of now the small black furred pup walked silently under Winston as he hid under his old grey fur. Winston was leading this pup to the orphans den, since Gavin didn't have any parents nor did he have anyone that wanted to watch him Winston was leading him here where he could stay and rest. The thing is though, there were no other pups in the orphans den and no one really watched over it, meaning he'd be all alone in the big dark den. Upon arriving at the den, the two wolves noticed that it was covered in brush and vines with flowers and grass growing out of the top and inside of it.

Gavin spoke to Winston,"So...I'll be all alone...?"

Wisnton looked down at him. "I'll have my mate Eve check on you every night. She's the pack healer and has tan fur, I will send your way once I leave, and she'll bring you some food."

"But...what about my parents? Is there any wolves that need a pup?"

"I'm not sure son. I'm holding a pack meeting tonight and I'll tell everyone of your arrival, you'll just have to hold on tight for a bit, but I'm sure someone'll come around."

Gavin nodded,"Thank you...for saving me..."

Wisnton half smiled and patted his back. "You're welcome son, I'll see you tonight. Be safe till then and try to stay here. Like I said my mate will be around soon."

"Okay Sir..."

"Alright we'll see ya son, and don't call me sir, call me Winston." And with a smile he leapt from the den and took off toward the alpha den, leaving Gavin...all alone.

Slumping down against the wall and in a patch of soft grass. Gavin began to cry, remembering everything that had been happening to him was making him cry. So much had happened to this little pup in so little time. It was devastating to a wolf his age to have the things that happened, happen to him, and after a few more hours of crying he decided that there was no point to anything anymore. And started going mentally insane thinking horrible, terrible things. With having Eve not showing up, the pack meeting not being called, and with everything that had happened to him, thoughts flooded his head.

They've forgotten me...

I'm not wanted...

How could The Great Fenris do this to me...

I did nothing to deserve this...

You know what...

Why does it even matter anymore...

And with those thoughts in his two month old pup head, he exited the den and out into a tiny meadow that surrounded the small den. The meadow had lush green grass that flowed in the whistling wind, tall pine trees that surrounded its edges, and small black wolf whose tear covered face glistened against the afternoon sun.

Gavin looked up to the sky and at the clouds and softly spoke two words into the air.

"See ya..."

"Who are you saying bye too?"

Gavin jumped and looked back and forth at his surroundings.

"Who said that?"

"Me."

"Who's me?"

"I'm me."

The voice the young pup heard was feminine like, but also squeaky like a young pups might be. But as the voice spoke she stepped into the clearing and gave the pup a full view of the other pup before him. She had black fur, Aqua blue eyes the shimmered against the sun and she was a heavy-set pup. She was more chubby than most pups her age might be, much like Mooch. A tan furred, plump wolf that was one of Humphrey's best pals.

Gavin starred at her for a bit before speaking back to her.

"Who...are you though? What is your name?"

"It's Venus. What's yours?"

"It's um Gavin, but I don't really like it. Anyways I really like your name, but I was kind of in the middle of something, you might wanna leave."

"Why would I want to do that? You seem nice and friendly...oh! And like you could use a friend."

"Well I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"You don't seem to be fine." She told him stepping closer towards him.

"Well I am and if I'm not what does it matter to you anyway?" He questioned her easing an eyebrow.

"It matters...just because it does...you shouldn't do what you're planning to though."

"I-I I'm sorry, just you won't..."

"What understand?"

As she snapped back at him a howl rang through the air.

Gavin turned to Venus.

"What does that howl mean?"

"It's time for a pack meeting."

(Jag and Iris; The edge of the Southern Pack; That afternoon)

The edge of the southern pack and the southern pack itself was a barren wasteland. The trees were stripped of leaves and held only bare branches. Any grasses that grew were weeds that almost always turned to a brownish color. The pack had all but one den that sat in the center of the main area. This was where Head Wolf and his sons slept while everyone else slept outside on the barren dirt floor. As Jag and Iris approached the ring of leafless trees that surrounded the pack they immediately noticed the patrol wolves.

"Alright do you remember the plan Iris?"

Jag gained no response.

"Iris? Iris? Where'd you go?"

Looking around he quickly saw where she took off to. Right smack dab into the pack without a care in the world.

Jag's eyes widen and he ran forward to stop her shouting,"Noooooooo!"

But this display had gotten the attention of all of the pack members and they all became quickly alert. Fearing death Jag paused, half way between where all the wolves slept out side the den, and the ring of trees that surrounded the pack. When nothing happened he slowly opened one eye and glanced around. He was very confused.

Iris giggled.

"Awww you look so cute all frozen like that Jaggy."

He quickly unfroze and shook off his own fur as if trying to act casual as if he wasn't the one who freaked out. As Jag did this, one of the patrol wolves walked over to him.

"Well well well what do we have here, good ole Jag."

The wolf slapped Jag's back hard launching Jag forward a bit. This sent Iris into a blind rage. She starred the wolf down, his red fur matching his blood red eyes. As she continued staring him down she began to heavily breathe and growl at him.

"No one...hurts...my...Jaggy...NO ONE!"

She charged at the wolf, claws and teeth extended.

"YOU WANNA PLAY GAMES BITCH?! I GOT A FUN ONE, ITS CALLED DONT TOUCH MY JAGGY AND I DONT RIP YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

She pinned the wolf against one of the many trees and put a claw to his throat.

"Am...I...clear?" She spat at him.

Gulping he responded,"Y-Yes..."

"Good."

She smiled, unpinned him, and spoke to him in her normal sweet voice.

"Now run along, before I change my mind you silly southerner you. Anyways, come on Jaggy, let's find that pup."

Wide eyed and shocked Jag said nothing and simply followed this crazy she wolf that had apparently claimed him.

(The western side of the United Packs; The Alpha Den; The Afternoon; Everyone from Both Packs)

The old grey wolf stood atop his Alpha den and looked out over the crowd. Wolves of all shapes, colors, and genders stood before him and next to him stood his mate on his left side and Tony on his right side. Tony is an old red furred wolf that lead the Eastern pack when it wasn't the United Pack.

"If everywolf woild please stop their chatter, we can began." Winston told the packs.

All the wolves quickly shushed themselves and listened to their leader.

"Thank you everyone...firstly I'd like to inform you of something...dreadful. We are at war with the outlaws as of this morning. Two months from now...the war will begin..."

An uproar came from the wolves below him.

"Pease quiet down! I am not finished."

The wolves quited down once more.

"We are slowly making plans for as how to prepare for this war and we will let you know, but in the mean time, I want you all to make plans yourselves as how to be prepared for this sudden war. That's all the news for now..."

As Winston began to walk away he was quickly reminded of something he had forgotten and he turned around to let the pack, who was now walking away.

"Wait before you all leave I must tell you something important!"

The Pack turned back around to face the old grey wolf.

"Recently...I have found a young wolf pup, with no home and he is up for adoption. He's at the orphan den. If there's anyone that would like to adopt him. Feel free to whenever you want. Make sure you stop by my den and tell me afterward. Anyways thank you for your time. Good afternoon."

And with that, the old grey wolf walked away, his back turned to his pack.

 **Sorry this chapter took a bit to get to you guys, but recently I've had writers block and haven't really had much inspiration, but thanks to someone who shall go unnamed but they know who they are, I got some ideas for the story and they inspired me and I just want to thank them. But all in all I hope you enjoyed and as always...**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick Authors note for you guys but, I've decided to ignore what I wrote about Humphrey being sterile. After I reread that part it felt somewhat stupid and Ill explained so I've decided to do away with that plot section. Just pretend it didn't happen. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

 _Recap:_

 _When we last left off Winston had taken Gavin - a young black furred pup - to the orphan den after defeating Gavin's father in a skirmish. It was at this den that Gavin had met a new friend whom talked him out of doing something very risky. Her name is Venus. A plump, black furred, aqua eyed, female pup. Jag and Iris had also finally entered the Southernmost pack and came to find a barren wasteland, where all the trees were dead and the wolves malnourished. Jag and Iris hoped to find David's daughter, it was Jag's promise to his brother that he'd find her and he planned to fulfill that promise. And lastly Winston called upon a pack meeting where he warned his pack of the soon to be war and of Gavin's arrival...now with that out of the way...let us begin...once more_

 **2 Months Till War**

(Jag and Iris; The Southern Pack; The Afternoon)

The dust ridden den was also mostly dust colored. The den floor was flat and the roof came down at a slope and met the den floor at an acute angle. Iris walked in with the confidence of a rabid dog and some would say the mind set of one. The black furred Jag followed suit closely behind. The two wolves stood next to each other upon fully entering. The den was dark, an unnerving dark, especially considering the time of day. Jag swallowed and stepped forward first.

"Hello?"

"Scootch over Jaggy." Iris demanded and pushed in front of him.

"Iris, seriously?" He responded. "Can't you be more patient?"

Before Iris could spit back with her usual sass, a soft, feminine voice spoke out to them.

"W-who are you t-two?"

The two adult wolves ceased their bickering and quickly turn their attention to the back of the den. A small brown furred pup stepped forward to them from out of the darkness and tilted it's head. Jag stepped forward slightly and in fatherly voice he spoke to the pup.

"It's okay, you can come out...we only want to help."

Slwoly but surely the pup edged away more from the shadows of the den and into the light of the afternoon sun.

"H-help with what?" She asked.

Her voice was squeaky and small. Her fur a light brown and her eyes a dark hazel green.

Jag stopped for a moment and began thinking. How do you explain to a pup that her only parent was dead, that they were gone and they didn't even get to say goodbye. A thought soon came to Jag though, how was he a hundred percent sure this was David's daughter? Sure they had the same light brown fur but the eyes were a bit different, then again, they could have come from her mother. Whoever that was. Jag finally settled on something to say and cast his gaze from the ground back to the pup.

"Where are your parents?"

The she-pup had a sudden look of sadness appear upon her face.

"My mommy, I never met her...she left me because...b-because," She began to tear up, "Because she hated my daddy...and my daddy...is gone on a mission and he told me not to worry because...he'd be back for me..."

Jag felt immensely as though he'd been shot in the leg and punched in the face three times over. His situation was made all the more difficult. How did he tell her, this young pup, who now had nothing, that she did indeed had nothing...

Iris who had been suspiciously quiet this entire time stepped forward, being parallel to Jag.

"We are here...to help you...something terrible has happened to your dad and he told us to come and get you."

The pup looked up through tear ridden eyes and directly peered at Iris and looked deep into her green eyes.

"W-what happened to him...?"

"He's gone."

"H-he left me...?"

"No...someone...killed him..."

The pup's eyes grew and her tears flooded from them and she fell on the floor. Jag was stunned, unsure what to do, but somehow Iris knew exactly what to do. She walked over to the pup and spoke softly to her.

"It'll be fine." She said soothingly. "We are here for you, we will take care of you. We promise...right Jaggy?"

Iris and the pup looked at Jag and Jag looked back.

We.

Iris had said we. What did this mean? What did any of this mean? His whole life came flashing before him, the training he was put under by Head Wolf. Not having a true mother or father. Jag knew what this meant now, it was clear to him, all of this. He came closer to the small pup and spoke with confidence and yet also with kindness.

"We promise. Me and my mate promise to take care of you, we will be your parents. We promise to always be there for you."

Iris's heart skipped a beat. My mate he had said. My mate.

(Winston; The United Pack; Later That Night)

The old grey furred wolf sat atop his den. The night air was cool, fresh even, but was disturbed by the sprinkling rain drops that came down and made his light grey fur, and darker grey. Winston looked out, he looked at the trees that surrounded his pack, he looked at the many dens scattered around, the many bushes and shrubs and wolves. To the right, a mother shoving her pup into the den to avoid the rain. To the left, some adolescent omegas eating a squirrel. All of this, this whole peaceful pack could be destroyed within two months and it would be his fault, his fault for declaring war, what had he done?

Winston's thought were soon interrupted as Humphrey appeared at his side.

"Hey Winston."

"Hello Humprehy."

"It's been quite the week hasn't it?"

Winston sighed.

"It's been the worst week of my life. I'm an old wolf Humphrey, I've had some bad weeks and even bad months, but none as bad as this, and the worst part is...I'm not even sure what to do about any of this..."

Winston looked down and that roof of his den, now stained from the sprinkling of rain.

"You know, I never finished my training..." Humphrey said softly.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Training, is not only what I need, but what we all need...we're going to war Winston, I'm not the Alpha this pack is gonna need, we aren't going to need just Alphas at all, we need everyone. The Omegas, The Betas, The Alphas and yes, even the pups."

Winston was taken aback. What Humphrey had said made more sense than he'd like to admit.

Wisnton looked up at Humphrey who sat like a dog next to him. "W-where did you ever come up with that Humphrey? That's...impressive."

"Well, I just thought that there's no "I" in teamwork."

Wisnton chuckled. "You know about teamwork? We didn't even get to that part of the training."

Humphrey laughed wholeheartedly. "When you log sled as much as I do, you learn a thing or two about it."

(Gavin and Venus; The United Packs; That Same Night)

"I hate the rain." Venus stated looking out from the orphan den.

Rain fell hard and hit the den roof with loud thuds.

"What why?" Gavin questioned. "It's so peaceful and relaxing."

Gavin lay spead out at the back of the den, not looking out of the den but looking up, as he lay on his back.

"Exactly, It's so boring, we aren't even allowed out into it." Venus said grumpily.

Gavin sprang upward and grinned.

"Says who?"

"What are you implying?"

"Lets go play in the rain!"

"You're insane, if we get caught, we'll be in big trouble."

"Then let's just not get caught!" Gavin sprang forward and out of the den.

Venus looked stunned and walked to the edge of the exit of the den. She looked out, Gavin stood in the certain of the clearing that encircled the orphan den, his tail was wagging and his fur was already damp from the rain.

"You coming out or what?" He said tauntingly.

She scowled and stepped forward.

"I'm coming, give me some time."

She slolwy inched forward, as slowly as she possible could. This drove Gavin mad.

"Come on already! I ain't getting any younger here!"

She laughed and launched herself forward, directly at Gavin, his eyes widen and stomach sank. She rammed right into him and took off running. Gavin was starstruck, he quickly dusted himself off and stood up.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!"

Venus turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, dashing into the forest.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh I can! Watch me!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 12! I know it's been quite a while but here is finally the next installment for this story. I know it isn't very long but if I kept writing it would feel like an unnecessary stretch of words and I feel as though where I left off was good. Anyways please review it's always appreciated! Andddddddd**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Dreams are like stories within our heads...they can be true...they can be false...and they can be down right weird, but where do dreams come from? Do animals dream? And if so how? Some dreams are vivid and some you aren't even aware that you dreamed it in the first place, they come and go like waves on a beach and are just as common as the waves. Most the things we humans know about dreams is uncertain...but one thing that is for certain...is that some dreams...can kill you...from the inside out..._

 _Recap:_

 _Last time Jag and Iris finished their trip to the southern pack and found David's daughter. A shy young pup, who deeply saddened by the news of her father. Jag and Iris both did their best to amend this, and in the end both adult wolves took up the responsibility of raising this pup together. In the United Packs, Winston spoke with Humphrey and Humphrey informed Winston that he needed to continue his training and that every wolf from all over the United Packs needed to band together to win this war. Lastly, Gavin and Venus hung out together in the rain, playing before Venus decided to run off into the deep woods...now with that out of the way, let us begin...once more..._

 **2 Months Till war**

(Gavin; The Woods; Night)

The rain fell hard, making the ground slippery and wet, like mud,and as Gavin sprinted through the mud his black fur became tainted and matted with the brown-ish color of the mud. The mud made it harder to run and the rain didn't help much either only adding to the difficulty of sight. It was most upsetting by this fact, because he needed his sight more than anything in this situation. Venus had run off into the woods as the rain hit and as she went deeper into the woods the rain became worse and strengthened. This didn't help Gavin's case being that he was chasing her and was trying to keep an eye for her.

He kept striding through the woods slowing his pace because the strength of the wind blew hard, whistling, now damaging his sense of hearing. Four out of his five senses now damaged he had little choice but to stop moving and take in his surroundings best he could. Through the thick rain and loud blowing wind he saw he was in a clearing, a clearing with mud everywhere. That was the first thing he noticed, second thing he noticed, he was on a hill top and the mud was pouring down fast on every side, and lastly, he noticed that he had begun to slip down the side of the hill at a more than normal speed.

And there Gavin went, straight down the side of the hill, sliding fast through the mud. He couldn't stand, see, or hear anything whatsoever and the mud hurt as it stuck and matted itself to his fur. He couldn't speak or or call for help or anything, all he could do was slide and move uncontrollably through the woods nearly dodging trees and boulders and rocks of all kinds, that is till his head rammed right into a rock and he slid past, he yelped and was immediately knocked out. Blood poured like an avalanche from his head and stained the brown mud as he unconsciously slid down the hillside. Little did he know though that he was approaching a cliff...and approaching it fast.

(Venus; Orphan Den; That Same Night)

Venus sat alone in the empty den worried. Once the rain had begun to hit hard she turned around, deciding that it was probably a good idea to go back to the Orphan Den. She had started to worry due to the fact that Gavin was missing, during the chase she had just assumed that Gavin had turned around with her but now she wasn't so sure. She had mentally debated on going out to find but the storm as bad as it was outside the den she wouldn't last very long out there in the rain and wind. Gavin had been gone for a while, a long while and this was what was most troubling to Venus. She knew she needed to find him, but she knew she couldn't go out and look for him, so she did the only thing she could do. Silently cry to herself as the rain pounded hard above her at the roof of the den.

 _ **Flashback**_

Venus sat alone on a night much like the she's experiencing now. A violent storm had formed and she was indeed waiting for someone just the same, her eldest brother and her had gone off exploring in the woods when the storm had formed, and her brother had thought it good to go off ever so quickly to look for help. When he didn't return for at least an hour that's when she stopped doubting that something was wrong and had begun to realize that something was definitely wrong. Though the storm raged violently outside, and she was only a month of age at the time she knew what she had to do.

Working up some much needed courage, Venus stepped from the den's entrance and down onto the mud covered ground, her black furred paws immediately suck in and her bright blue aqua eyes stood out through the rain. Venus took a few more steps before...

"Venus!"

The young she-pup looked up quickly to see a black furred wolf with a medium build and eyes like hers. This wolf just so happened to be her brother.

"Run!"

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Venus! Run! Ple-Ahhhhhh!"

Her brother fell and her mouth opened wide in shock. A dark furred wolf had tackled her brother, the wolf was so dark in fact that his fur could not be seen at all, the only thing to be seen was his blood red eyes that shone bright with evil intent.

The wolf had pinned her brother on his back and and had one paw on his shoulder. His claws extended and cutting deep.

"Maybe this'll teach you to go snooping in the wrong territory."

His voice was hoarse, like a smokers voice, and quiet, but loud enough to be heard through the pouring rain.

"Please...I'm begging you..." Her brother pleaded.

All Venus could do was watch in fear and terror.

"Time to shut you up."

The wolf lifted one paw and extended one claw, looking at it and chuckling. Venus's brother struggled fiercely. The wolf took the claw and placed in to her brothers neck, and as he dug the claw into his neck, he laughed while Venus and her brothers screams filled the rainy night air.

 ** _Present_**

Venus woke up quickly with scream, her fur coated in an uncomfortable sweat. She looked around, left-right and up-down. No Gavin anywhere in sight, and the rain still pouring viciously her worry overcame her and without thinking about it one bit, she sprinted out the den to find her friend.

She whispered to herself.

"I wont let it happen again...I won't..."

(Kate and Humphrey; The United Packs; Their Den; That Same Night)

The young grey muscular wolf walked into the den he now shared with his mate.

"Where were you?" She asked her mate with a tilted head.

He chuckled admiring her adorableness and responded.

"I was talking with your dad."

He sat down next to his tan furred mate and nuzzled her neck, she nuzzled back and smiled.

"Oh my sweet wolf Jesus what did he say to you?"

"Doesn't Jag say that?"

"Just answer the question Humph."

"We talked about the upcoming war..."

Kate looked down and was suddenly saddened.

"I shouldn't have asked..."

"Well...wait..."

Humphrey lifted up his head and his ear twitched.

"What is it?" She asked her mate.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like a crying pup..."

"N-no I don't sorry."

"I'll be right back."

Humphrey told her and looked out into the rain.

"Be careful..."

Humphrey simply nodded and took off into the rain.

(Back with Gavin)

Gavin had fallen over the cliff and had regained consciousness when his head hit a branch on his way down but his fur had also gotten caught on the same branch, so he hung there, howling into the night, hoping someone, anyone would help him...anyone...at all. The odds however, were not in his favor, the branch his black fur clung too began to snap, slowly cracking. Gavin braced himself for the impact of the water filled valley below.

*snap*

The branch broke and Gavin screamed loud, but something was off...he didn't fall. Opening his once clenched eyes he looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes attached to a certain grey furred wolf.

He smiled and said,"Don't worry kid, I gotcha."

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 13! I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter but I needed a sort if icebreaker for some of the characters and this I felt was the best way to do it. Happy Holidays everyone! I hope they are going well! I would also like to thank everyone for 3,000 views on this story. That is completely insane to me as I never even expected to get one view, so yes guys, I really appreciate all the support, and as always!**

 **Stay Frosty Mates!**


End file.
